I Spy
by ForeverHP96
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been ministry spies for the past two years, travelling the world to bring down roaming death eaters. Mya and Daniel Roberts is who they are known as to the public- a newlywed couple that are seen as hope. But will they finally admit that they aren't acting and start to acknowledge their true feelings for each other?
1. Unspeakables

Unspeakables

I pulled on my navy robes and got into my daily routine for the day. Tying my hair back into a bland ponytail, touch of make-up, coffee and a slice of toast before I apparated to the ministry.

Acknowledging a few people as I rushed for the lifts. The ride, right down to the bottom floor, miles underground, the lift pulled up and I stepped out of the now empty lift.

To the magical world, I was Hermione Granger- one third of the golden trio, brightest witch of her age and an unspeakable in the department of mysteries. But to the minister of magic and the other three people that were in my department, I was Hermione Granger- one third of the golden trio, brightest witch of her age and one of the two spies in the British Ministry.

It was strange how I came across the job. I had originally become an unspeakable, always interested in the unknown, investigating what others couldn't. Kingsley had interviewed me privately for a new top secret department that would be set out to search for stolen items that had been lost during the war, searching for the death eaters that had fled after the great battle at Hogwarts. I of course had thousands of questions to ask him, most importantly, _why me?_

_START FLASHBACK_

"_Your a very bright and logical person and since I am only hiring one female for this job, I couldn't think of anyone better for it"_

"_But why only one female?"_

"_I need the undercover agents to act as a couple wherever they go so that their cover is more believable. Hermione you are probably the most experienced witch in the magical world at the moment, you are a very dear and important asset to the ministry, we are very lucky to have you"_

"_Why don' you hire Harry or Ron then?"_

"_Hermione they are great wizards, but they are doing a great job in the Auror department. People would notice if they just suddenly disappear for months at a time. You on the other hand, are an unspeakable, you are never seen once you get down to the basements and your always traveling to follow up investigations with the department of mysteries. No one would question it"_

"_I understand" I sighed, He was right, it was like I went missing for months at a time, sometimes without even a letter left behind. No one would question it. _

"_So that would mean that other people you are hiring would be unspeakables as well?"_

"_Mainly, but the person who will act your partner has inside knowledge on death eaters activities during the war"_

"_That would mean-"_

"_- that yes he would be a death eater. Well was, he's reformed and to show his proof that he was never a committed death eater, but a double spy just like Snape and fought alongside the order in the battle he will provide us with any information to bring these people down"_

"_Can you tell me who is going to be part of this department" I snapped_

"_You will report directly back to me, there will be no head of department- the less that know the better. I have informed your boss that you and two others will be working on important tasks for me as to not raise too much suspicion. Your researchers will be Liam Cartwright and Michael Sebastian, both have been working for the ministry for twenty five years and are respected unspeakable's"_

"_Yes I know who they are. You seem to be very reluctant to tell me who this final person is" I huffed_

"_Hermione I am warning you now that if you refuse this, this department will be shut down and these objects will be left in the hands of death eater that could possibly destroy the magical world"_

"_Who is it?" I fumed_

"_Draco Malfoy" he said quickly and quietly that I nearly missed it. Nearly_

"_I see" I said leaning back into the chair_

"_Hermione" he said wearily_

"_No, no, I understand- its fine really" I said with a cheery voice and fake smile. DRACO MALFOY! Last I had heard he was sentenced to two hundred hours community service. If what Kingsley said was true and he had helped the order, that would explain the minimal punishment_

_Kingsley looked at me uncertainly for a moment before standing up and beckoning me to follow him. We made our way down the familiar path to the department of mysteries, but walked further down the dark hallway that was never used. We made a sudden turn to the left down another corridor before stopping outside a plain mahogany door_

"_Authorised people are only allowed this far down, making this probably the safer then Hogwarts. There is every spell and ward placed around this, hundreds more than Hogwarts" he said then pushed the door open to a bright lit room_

_I gasped. Room wasn't the right word for it- it was probably the size of a shipping warehouse. It was filled with rows upon rows of filing cabinets_

"_You will find all information about any person in the magical world in here and any person that has knowledge of our world. You have a training area in the far right corner, and a wardrobe on the opposite side. Occasional dresses, casual and protective equipment. You also have disguises although muggle stuff like hair dye would be more suitable as its more permanent than a magical spell"_

"_Of course" I nodded looking around in awe_

"_Hermione, Im not going to lie. This job is extremely dangerous, you of course cannot tell anyone about it. I know with your job as an unspeakable you can't share any details, but not even the slightest whisper of a secret department can get out, otherwise this all would have been worthless. You are a skilled occlumens, but absolutely nothing can break down your barriers"_

"_I'll do it" I said turning to him with confidence_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Morning Hermione" Liam said as I walked past him and sat down at my desk

"Morning anything new?"

"Yes, big case actually" he said and I leaned forward, silently begging him to keep going. I loved my job- the thrill of danger and adrenaline that I had when I was on cases was incredible while capturing death eaters and finding dark objects was the best feeling in the world.

"Hermione, you ask the same question each day and I get the same response from you as I have for the past two years. You look like a seven year old at christmas instead of a twenty two year old"

"What, I want to know" I shrugged

"It could possibly last up to a month, and from the looks of it, possibly the most dangerous. We'll have to wait till everyone gets here before we give out details" he said as Mike came and sat down at his desk

Five minutes later Malfoy and the minister walked in. Kingsley was in his pale blue robes while Malfoy was dressed in his usual business attire. People believed that he was an informant to the department of mysteries- well that was partly true at least.

Malfoy was still a slimy git, but he was intelligent person that actually knows what he's talking about. His usually platinum blond sleeked back hair was now commonly styled to look as if he just got out of bed, his charcoal grey suit was obviously tailor made as it fit him snuggly. His aristocracy was prominent through his stance and he showed power and authority- usually meant for intimidating those he thought were scum of the earth. The sneer that had once been plastered to his face, became less and less as time passed on.

He sat down at his chair with graceful ease and and waited for Mike and Liam to continue

"Ok, so we've been looking for the golden chalice that is a Selwyn family heirloom. It was in possession of course by the ministry before the war but was stolen back when the death eaters infiltrated the ministry. Mr Malfoy, said that he last saw it at the his family manor. Of course we have searched the manor and there are no dark objects there. Selwyn has been running since the war, taking refuge from what we can tell in the south of Italy"

"What more can you tell us about Selwyn?" Kingsley asked

"He has changed his name, but has not changed his appearance. Of the upper class purebloods in Italy, we were able to find that there is a function this weekend that you will be attending" Mike said turning to us

"That would be another case" Kingsley said then

"And what would that be?" Malfoy drawled

"Your cover of Mya and Daniel Roberts has been picked up" he said throwing the daily Prophet down on my desk. I peered over it and I felt Malfoy come and stand behind me so that he could read it. On the front cover was a picture of me and Malfoy dancing at a posh event two weeks ago as our alter egos, a happily married newlywed, pureblood couple.

I had my hair dyed a a dark red colour, which hung dead straight down my back and I had blue contact lenses on. Draco had dyed his hair to a coppery brown while he had covered his eyes with brown contacts. Other than those changes, everything else about us was the same- although nobody had ever ruined our cover by recognition.

_MAGICAL WORLD'S POWER COUPLE_

_In the picture above we have a certainly innocent looking couple. For the past three weeks this couple has been assisting in the capture of death eaters that have been running for ministry officials for the past four years since the end of the war. While Ministry Auror's have limits when it comes to crossing foreign boarders this couple are stopping at nothing to get former death eaters. We spoke with the Minister of Magic earlier this week to see if he knew anything on the matter. "I have never seen nor heard of these people, they are doing a job that we have people hired for, although we appreciate their work we would like for them not to interfere any longer" No matter what the minister says, we don't think this couple will stop._

"They're getting suspicious, we need to be more careful. If people link you back to the ministry the department is closed" he warned

"But this could be a good thing" I said

"How miss Granger?"

"The people of the magical world have had no hope since the war. Yes Voldemort's dead but they can't rest in peace while there's still death eaters running about that believe strongly in the ways that Voldemort did. With these mysterious saviours that people now know are capturing the death eaters they can start to relax"

"But Hermione that is what the aurors are paid to do"

"I know and for the past four years they've barely done anything. They can't just cross boarders into other countries because of jurisdiction. The death eaters know this and have moved countries, effectively stopping the Auror's in Britain from following them"

"I don't like this, they could clearly recognise you"

"There is a picture of us on the front page of every newspaper in the magical world, and no one has recognised us yet" I argued

"Granger has a point, we could be seen as a new hope to the magical world"

Kingsley thought it over for a few minutes, I knew it was dangerous- all the risks of having people know our secret identities, it could kill us all.

"Fine, whatever- just watch out. Go get ready, you have a flight at five thirty" he said, then swept out of the room. I sighed as I got up and went over to the huge wardrobe. Grabbing a small black bag, with a long strap to go over my shoulder, I started filling it with jeans, shirts, jumpers, summer dresses, ball gowns, ballet flats, tennis shoes and stilettos. Following that is medical supplies and extra hair dye in the glossy dark red colour that had become my semi-permanent hair colour.

Using my wand, I lathered the hair dye into my brown bushy hair. It saved time and I really couldn't be bothered spending two hours making sure I covered my whole head in the red dye.

Three hours later, I walked out of the change room, with deep red, straight glossy hair. I was dressed in black skinny jeans with a royal 3/4 tight cotton shirt. My warn out white converse on my feet and the black bag over my shoulder. I sighed as I slipped on the gold wedding band and walked over towards the others.

Malfoy was at his desk, with his feet resting on the surface. His hair brown with copper highlights looked made him look completely different. He was wearing snug denim jeans, black vans, with a white shirt and black leather jacket, showing off the bad boy look

"Ready Mr Roberts?" I asked in a bored tone as I shoved the manila folder on my desk in my bag. Malfoy- should I say Roberts sighed and got up and put a black backpack on.

"As ever Mrs Roberts" he smirked.

"Your destination is Sicily. Once there you are to find Selwyn and get a few notes on him, but are not to be seen. On saturday there is a ball at Molinelli manor. Your invites." he said passing us a heavy, expensive looking envelope "Try not to get your cover blown, but you are to retrieve the chalice. Be careful not to touch it with your bare hands, as the spell upon it is unknown. Good luck" Liam said

"Thanks" we murmured walking over to the private fireplace. Covering out tracks we flooed to Diagon Alley, then apparated from the back of Flourish and Blott's to Italy. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the blinding light from the sun and the excited chatter of the crowd walking the streets.

"Here we go" I said grabbing Dra-Daniel's hand and walking with the crowd

Just another case

Hello fellow readers. This is my new story and I really hope you like it. I know that we didn't get to find much out about Draco but the next chapter will hopefully be in his POV.

I would love to hear your opinions

R&R

ForeverHP96


	2. Retrieve

Retrieve

"Can you see him" I whispered in Draco- Daniel's ear as we sat at a table in Italy's version of Diagon Alley. The gesture looked affectionate and sweet, we were in character. For the past two days we had been following Selwyn throughout the magical world in Italy. We had a location on his mansion just outside of Sicily. We had checked the types of wards around the house, and found that we would easily be able to get into the house.

He was currently at a potion shop in the cobble street alley, and hadn't noticed us at all.

"We have to go get ready for the ball" he said as Selwyn apparated away. We walked hand in hand down through the shops and back out into the muggle society. The hotel that we were staying in, was probably the biggest and most expensive within the area. We made our way all the way up to the _Honeymoon Suite_ getting our dress clothes out.

Even though the room was large, it only had one bed in the suite. We had learnt the hard way early on that it was best to share a bed, as anyone can come barging in at any time. After that incident we made sure that we looked up all possible wards to put up around us. In finding those spells we had looked up ancient forms of magic, that the original wizards and ancestors first used. The ministry had records that lead us all around the world to find old scrolls and tomes that were used. Modern magic that people use today was practically ineffective against what we found. After we translated a lot of the stuff from Latin we practiced for months until we got each and every other spell perfect.

Upon finding those spells we also became fluent in Latin and Italian, and often communicated to each other in such languages, mixing the two together to confuse people even more and unable to keep up with us in a conversation.

I pulled out the long, black, silk, fitted, custom made dress, red pumps, silver and diamond jewelry and grabbed my black clutch (which was holding all our possessions with an undetectable extension charm) before walking into the bathroom. Earlier we had seen the paper and it had shown a photo of the two of us, so people all around the world successfully knew what we looked like. Using my wand I changed my hair colour to a light brown colour and made my eyes and icy blue. I kept my facial features mostly the same, except for making my nose a little slimmer.

Walking out to the living room I stopped short at the sight I saw. Now, I had seen Malfoy in a tux many times before, but it still never stopped from taking my breath away. He was leaning up against the sofa, twirling his wand in one hand and holding our invitation in the other.

"Ready?" I asked steadily. Draco looked up and paused for a moment, his eyes roaming over my body

"Of course Mrs Roberts" he smirked

Making sure that nothing was left in the room, just in case we didn't make it back we finally apparated to the Selwyn Manor. It was located on top of a large hill that overlooked the valley. With a large distance from the gates to the Manor, small carriages were waiting to deliver guests to the front steps.

The place was grand and open, whites and golds decorated the large entry and followed through into the rest of the house. We were ushered through to the main room, which had been transformed into a ballroom for the night. People were all around the room, chatting and talking among each other without a care other than blood supremacy in the world.

We could easily spot out Selwyn through the masses of people. He was standing on a raised platform at the front of the room standing with what looked like the Italian Minister of Magic. It wasn't really a secret that the Italian ministry was corrupt but seeing such things first hand was always a shock. Making sure that we spoke to a few guests, gradually moving closer to the door at the side of the room.

Draco and I were practically in sync, we knew each others moves and how each other thought, we had trained together for a year before we got our first case. Kingsley made sure we were the best, undefeatable- invisible. We would spend months on end in the warehouse like room we called an office learning spells, languages and physical fighting, it was hard but knowing that we were stronger in every way than other people in the world, was a calming fact.

When we finally made it out to the corridor, we walked at a brisk pace towards the east wing of the manor. No body was around this area, so it made getting to the room much easier. In the folder we had received before we left, was the floor plans to the place. We had studied it for hours and could probably walk down the dark and quiet corridors with our eyes closed.

As we approached the door, we stopped and waved our hands, disillusioning ourselves and muffling our steps. There was no one standing at the door but it didn't stop us from taking precautions. Waving our hands again, we walked through the door as if it were made of air. The room itself was classed as a study. The back wall wall full of book shelves, sitting in front of it was a large mahogany desk that had been neatly organised. The office itself was unused and barely entered, which made it the perfect hiding spot. Next to the door was a glass cabinet and sitting at the top row was the chalice. You could tell it was centuries old, the gold had lost its shine and the emeralds and diamonds just made it look dull, an effect of the dark magic within it. It was something you would never look at twice

Opening up my clutch, I summoned the black case to put it in. Carefully, using a pair of dragon leather gloves, Draco dropped the chalice into the container. When it was safely stashed back into my clutch we grasped hands and disapperated to the ministry. Although we had advanced magical training, both Draco and I had added to the wards of our basement office, making it impossible for anyone to apparate in. The only way of entering was through the front door, which would only allow access to the five that new about our division

Landing in the atrium of the ministry, we took the disillusionment charms of ourselves and made our way towards the lifts. We received curious glances from workers who were leaving for the day, we did stand out in our formal clothes and the fact that we were unrecognizable.

As we got into the lift Draco sent a patronus to Kingsley, Mike and Liam. This was always how it worked. When we retrieved an item we would immediately bring it back to the ministry no matter the day or time. Draco and I would place the item on the stand in its case just as you walked in, make our way to our separate change rooms, then by the time we got back out to the main room, everyone was there waiting for a debrief and a study of the item.

In the bathroom I slipped off my ball gown and dressed into a pair of comfortable jeans, shirt and converse. I used my wand to remove the hair dye and styling spells in my hair and my face back into its original shape.

As usual, when we returned into the main room, everyone was gathered around the chalice.

"I must say" Kingsley murmured when we moved up next to him "that was a fairly quick mission"

"Selwyn was always very daft. He would trust the shadiest of people and thought himself as invincible. The fact that the chalice didn't have any protection is proof of that" Malfoy drawled, sitting back at his desk, feet up on the table emitting boredom

"I'll send this to the department of dark artefacts, but I expect there to be a report on my desk in the morning. You have three day until the five year memorial of the battle of Hogwarts which you are both expected to make an appearance. After that you go on and finish the mission and bring Selwyn in. Until then, I need to speak with the media and the auror's, I'm going to announce that if Mya and Daniel Roberts are seen, they are not to be approached or arrested. Of course you won't be using that disguise anymore because too many people know of it now. Good evening" he nodded and then swept from the room

I walked over to my desk and gathered my things. Looking at my watch I saw that it was only seven in the evening- time for dinner. Since London was only and hour ahead of Italy and be barely stayed for the entree, I decided to head towards diagon alley for dinner. As I left the basement I heard Malfoy's steps behind me.

"Hungry?" he asked as we got into the elevator

"Famished" I stated

"Good, I'll buy" he said, grabbing my arm and apparating to diagon alley before I could open my mouth. With him still gripping my arm he lead me towards one of the more expensive and nicer restaurants in the alley. As we walked people looked, pointed and whispered. It wasn't the first time that we had been seen out together, but that was always at lunch and within the ministry- easy to pass off

"Malfoy Im not properly dressed for this place" I said and I kept up with him

"Money talks Granger" he smirked, winking when I didn't reply

The hostess was literally stunned into silence when she saw two of us standing at the podium asking for a table for two

"O-of course, follow me" she smiled, frantically grabbing two menu's and leading us into the main area. The upper- class men and women looked at us as we walked past them, their eyes registering shock and excitement as they saw Malfoy's hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the restaurant to a table that was near the center of the room

The hostess stopped, sat our menu's down and took a step back while Malfoy pulled my chair our for me, then taking his own seat across from me.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly" the hostess said, I smiled at her in thanks while Malfoy ignored her by flicking through the menu

Looking at my own menu, we sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before our waiter- a young boy, barely out of school, stepped up to the table

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have the rib eye steak cooked at medium rare on three hundred degrees for five minutes on both sides, she'll have the chicken tenderloin with the white sauce and bring us the finest bottle of wine that you have" Malfoy snapped the menu closed and handed it to the waiter, who was rushing to write down the specific instructions

"Is that all?" he asked taking the menu's and tucking them hastily under his arm

"Yes thankyou" I smiled and he practically ran back to the kitchen

"Why did you order for me?"

"Granger, you like control and order in your life, however your profession goes against that. In every restaurant in any city you always have a chicken dish and compare with the other countries cooking and what they bring to the table"

"That is slightly creepy" I stated, leaning back into my chair and smiling at him. He just shrugged, resting his elbows on the table and looked intensely at me

Trying to ignore the pulling feeling in my abdomen from his intense gaze I focused on the burning in the back of my neck. Since my back was to the rest of the patrons, I didn't really want to turn around

"People are looking aren't they?"

"I wouldn't say looking" he shrugged "Id say more...intense staring"

"We seriously can't be that interesting"

"You'd be surprised. Ex-death eater turned double spy and one third of the golden trio out together, practically on a date"

"This isn't a date"

"Really?" he smirked "cause it sure looks like one. We walked in together, I pulled out your chair, I ordered for you, we're talking and laughing, a nice restaurant, an intimate date, they're only looking cause they're waiting for something to happen, like me hold your hand or kissing you"

"Im not going to kiss you" I stated flatly, even though my stomach started to bubble with anticipation. I frowned, my arms wrapping around my waist as if to stop the unfamiliar feeling. What was wring with me?

"But you already have today" he smirked. The memory of us in Italy this morning, acting like the newlywed couple flashed through my mind

"That was different" I said

"Was it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Were you really acting?"

I looked at him for a moment. My hesitance to answer him made him smirk at me

"Don't worry Granger" he smirked "your secrets safe with me" _Like thats comforting_

I stayed quiet until our meal came, eating in silence, enjoying my chicken. I had been working with Malfoy for a little over two years, not once had our relationship been anything but professional. Never before had I felt this feeling in my stomach, but I just couldn't control it.

"What about you?" I took a bite of the chicken. He raised and eyebrow for me to continue "were you just acting?"

He just shrugged

_Shrugged!_

"Are you kidding me!" I said a little louder that necessary, causing the people two tables over to look at us

He just smirked at me

"You're infuriating" I said. I stood up from the table and started to walk out of the restaurant. Behind me I knew that Malfoy had thrown a few galleons into the table, which was probably too much and was now casually strolling behind me chuckling every now and then

I made my way into the now nearly empty alley and turned to apparate. Just as I turned though Malfoy grabbed onto me and we left the alley and landed in my apartment.

With the nice pay check I got for my involvement with the war, the inheritance of my trust fund and my equally nice salary, I was able to afford a nice penthouse in London

As soon as I landed in the entry hall of said apartment, Malfoy had me pushed up against the wall. His hands made their way over my hips and down my legs. He hitched my left leg up and stepped closer to me. I looked up to his blue- grey eyes slightly breathless

His eyes searched my face for a moment, before he smashed his lips to mine. We had done this before many times, to be used to look the part we were playing

His lips moulded to mine and I felt his tongue seek entry into my mouth, I willingly obliged

I was starting to feel breathless, but I couldn't find it in me to care, his tongue massaged mine and I whimpered as I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten.

Seconds later Malfoy pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, breathing heavily

"I'm not acting" and then with a 'pop' he disapperated leaving me stunned and incredibly turned on


	3. Drama at the Gala

Drama at the Gala

The day after that strange dinner was hectic media wise. As Kingsley had said, he had told the prophet, warning them about Mya and Daniel Roberts. From saying that, he had to admit that they were only doing their job that the aurors couldn't. The death eaters weren't wanted criminals in other countries, or hadn't committed any crimes that could lead to an arrest, while the aurors in England had a jurisdiction to follow and were unable to arrest them. He also answered a question that I was interested in as well "What will happen when all the former death eaters are in prison?"

"Then I suppose they will have no choice but to retire, knowing that they have helped the wizarding world beyond relief, but when we need them again, Im sure they will be back". Of course that article led to others, resulting in Kingsley being followed around the ministry by reporters and photographers.

In the same paper, front page of the gossip section was a picture of me and Malfoy sitting at the table in the restaurant, I was smiling and he was smirking. The cheesy enlarged caption read 'Forbidden Love?: Gryffindor Princess dating Slytherin Bad Boy?'. Of course I snorted at that and Malfoy rolled his eyes while the reporters bombarded us with questions whenever we walked out of the ministry

So here I stood, two days later, at the gates of Hogwarts. Dressed in a light aqua halter neck gown that was adorned with gold beading around my waist - my hair in a stylishly messy bun on top of my head, the loose tendrils falling around my face. People from around the world were coming to this event this evening and I was told that I had to look my best and be my best. I was asked to prepare a speech since Harry and Ron declined it, which I had spent all of the previous night writing.

As I got off the carriage that stopped at the front steps into the castle, I was greeted Hogwarts students lining the grass. It was a few days before the end of the school year and the students were able to lounge around. Photographers stood just inside the entrance and instantly snapped photos of me and asked questions of my relationship with Malfoy. Ignoring them I walked into the great hall, smiling and talking to ministry officials that were there to greet us.

The hall was full of people- students, people who fought in the battle, families of lost fighters, ministry officials and a lot more important people. I spent half an hour making my way through the hall, talking to everyone that approached me, looking like the innocent part of the girl they all thought I was. _If only they knew_

Finally Kingsley called everyone to sit down and invited me along with Harry and Ron up to the podium where the teachers table normally sat

"Without these three standing behind me, the world as we now know it would not exist. By their courageous efforts and persistent attitudes, we could possibly still be at war. So without further ado, I call Miss Granger forward for a few words"

People clapped as I stepped forward, taking Kingsley's previous spot. I exhaled nervously and patted down my dress.

"Thankyou everyone" I smiled "People always say that the three of us are some sort of saviour and that without us the world we live in wouldn't be the same. Im here today to disagree with you. For everyone that fought and for everyone that lost their lives, they should be receiving a whole lot more credit than they are. What the three of us did was helpful in Voldemort's downfall, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without everyone seated in this room around us. In special thanks I want to congratulate the Hogwart's teachers that did everything in their power to protect the students from further harm. To Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley- well Potter now- for bringing back Dumbledore's Army when it was needed the most and creating a safe haven within the walls of Hogwarts for those who felt threatened. To the order of the Phoenix who never gave up, who was always there to help the people that needed it" I paused for a moment and looked out into the crowd, I could see a few people with tears threatening to spill over. Not paying much attention to them I looked at the familiar head of blond hair. "Not many know this, but I would especially like to thank Severus Snape, who is no longer with us and Draco Malfoy" this caused a whole mass of whispers and pointed looks in his direction, I ignored them and the death glare that Malfoy sent my way "Not many people know this but these two men were spies for the order and without their insight and help, we would have lost a whole lot more people than we actually did. And finally, I want to thank the two people behind me. From the first time that they saved me from the troll that had somehow made its way into the girls bathroom, we became the best of friends. Together we have gone through so much and that has only brought us closer. So I think that everyone in this room deserves a round of applause"

The hall erupted into thunderous applause and I stepped back in line with Harry and Ron. Harry pulled me into a hug and muttered a 'good speech mione' in my ear

"Thankyou Miss Granger. Now can I have Mister Malfoy come up to the stage please" I sent a questioning look to Kingsley's back as Malfoy slowly made his way through the tables to come to a halt next to me.

"Today we would like to thank these four people for the work that they have done and continue to do to bring down the remaining death eaters. So I present them each with the order of merlin- First Class" The crowd clapped again as someone quickly walked up to Kingsley and handed him the black velvet boxes, containing the plaques. I didn't realise until he was up close that it was Liam. Before he left the stage he quickly whispered in Kingsley's ear, shot a furtive glance at mine and Malfoy's direction before quickly leaving.

Once we all received our plaques, posed for a picture we made our way down the stage and back to our chairs.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy- a word please". We followed him to the corner of the stage and with a barely noticeable wave of my hand, our conversation was silenced to the people in the Hall.

"I was just informed that Selwyn has found out about his missing chalice" Kingsley said

"Took him long enough" Malfoy drawled

"Yes, he is searching for it. He found out it went missing during the night of the ball, so he has started going through his invitation list one at a time, questioning and torturing answers out of guests. Of course due to the corrupt ministry in Italy, they're turning their back to it. The only reason we know is because were looking out for him. He was last in Venice, but Mike and Liam think that he will move down to Sicily next"

"We can leave after the party" I said

"I have Liam keeping track of his movements, if anything changes beforehand I will inform you and you will need to leave as soon as possible. But before you leave for Italy, I want you to come to my office" and then he walked away

I followed his lead and walked over to the circular table that sat Harry, Ginny and Ron

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just work stuff"

"I keep forgetting that you work with the ferret" Ron grumbled "Personally, I don't like him"

"You don't have to" I replied dryly

"Thats something I've been meaning to ask you" Ginny piped in, wiping her mouth on her napkin "what the hell was that in the Daily Prophet- your not dating him are you?"

"You know how the prophet exaggerates, we were just getting something to eat after work"

"But are you dating him?"

"No"

"Oh" a hint of disappointment in her voice. Strange

"Still don't like him"

"He's changed"

"Don't care"

"Weasel, Weaslette, Potty, Granger" the familiar drawl said behind me

"Yeah Hermione, he's changed" Ron snapped

"Granger as much as I love you singing my praises, I've just been informed that the situation at work has changed. We need to leave now" he was looking at his nails, his body language screaming nonchalance, but I could see the spark in his eyes. It was of anticipation, something we were both familiar to, we loved the thrill of the fight

"What situation?" Ron asked

"Weasley we are unspeakables, therefore we are unable to tell you our job, hence the title unspeakable. Now can you comprehend that or do I need to dumb it down for you?" he sad as if he were speaking to a two year old

"Fuck of ferret"

Malfoy leant over and said to me in a not so quiet voice "its communicating with me, what should I do?"

"We're leaving" I snapped, standing up and walking out of the hall, Malfoy not far behind me. As I just passed over the threshold of the door, I heard Kingsley call out for Harry and Ron

As we walked next to each other with blank facial expressions towards the gates, I could feel the stares of the students that were lazing about on the grass.

"He wants us in his office in half an hour" Malfoy murmured. We apparated away, landing in the long hallway of the Department of Mysteries. rushing to change our identities was harder, since we didn't have enough time to properly change our hair colour. Kingsley had told us not to use the Mya and Daniel Roberts persona anymore, so instead of dying my hair the dark red, I went for sleek, straight black, styling my hair to reach just past my shoulders with a side fringe. My slightly tanned skin now paler, my eyes an icy blue, my nose slimmer, cheekbones higher giving me a much colder looking appearance. I changed out of my dress and got into comfortable black skinny jeans, bike boots, black crop top and a black hoodie leaving the zipper slightly undone to show off a small part of my toned mid-section. I grabbed my small shoulder bag that contained everything I needed

I walked over ti Malfoy's change room and knocked on the door before I entered. he had changed into a simple jeans and white shirt, with converse shoes. His hair changed to a brown, similar to my natural colour, green eyes, his face slightly fuller, making his usual sharp features less noticeable

Silently he threw me my fake wedding band over to me, I caught it easily and slipped it on. Wordlessly we walked out of the office and made our way up to Kingsley's office. Inside his office I could hear muffled sounds. Without knocking Malfoy pushed the door open. My eyes widened at who was sitting in the chairs opposite his.

"What is so important that you called us away from our job, this late at night?" Malfoy spoke, his usual drawl changing to a less aristocratic English accent

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Roberts, I almost didn't recognise you" Kingsley smiled, while we remained stoic

"Id like the two of you to meet Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley" he indicated to the two of them as they held out their hands to shake and we ignored them

"We know who they are"

"Yes well, the two of them have been very interested with your work, they want to accompany you to your next mission"

"Absolutely not" I snapped, my voice changing my voice so it sounded more snobbish

"They won't be interrupting your work, just observing"

"I don't think that possible for the two of them to do, they seem to be unable to keep their noses out of other people's business" Malfoy snapped

"We'll compromise" I spoke up, and Malfoy snapped his head towards me

"One week they follow us as we track, we take their wands so that they can't interfere, then send them back this time next week, take that offer or leave it"

"In return" Harry said, "we want you to promise not to abandon us the second you take our wands"

"Done" Malfoy said authoritatively "During the week while we do the job you seem to be incapable of doing , you don't speak or give us any suggestions, you interrupt us and I have you broken and bleeding with the wave of my hand" and to prove his point, he waved his hand in front of him and Kingsley's desk turned into splinters o the floor, another wave and it looked brand new again. "Do not underestimate our magic, It can overrule yours without bashing an eyelash, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Harry said, still looking at the desk

"Weasley?"

"Perfectly"

"Good" I said, my voice void of any emotion

"Kingsley this won't ever happen again" Malfoy threatened and I crossed my arms over my chest

"Certainly"

"Do you have what we asked for?" Malfoy asked

"Yes, yes- once he moves through an area the names will automatically cross of and if he arrives in a new area the names with stand out more" he said, passing me a piece of parchment

I looked it over quickly. There it had the names of those that were at the party and their current residence. It looked as though he was moving south in Italy

"Best start out in Sicily" I said passing it to Malfoy

"I gathered that" he murmured still looking over it.

"I hope you packed" Malfoy snapped, looking at Harry and Ron. They nodded and quickly picked up a back pack each.

"Wands" I held my hand out for them. Hesitantly they reached into their pockets and handed them over. I put a protection charm over them so that they wouldn't break and then threw them into my bag.

I grabbed Malfoy's hand and held my hand out for Harry and Ron to take. Ron stood eagerly and grabbed my hand, I had to fight the urge to rip my hand out of his and wipe my hands on my jeans from his sweaty ones. Once Harry latched onto Ron's wrist, Malfoy apparated us out of Kingsley's office and we landed in a cobblestone alley

A fairly decent hotel was right across from us and we walked over. I stood back with my two oblivious friends, while Malfoy went and spoke with the receptionist.

He came back later scowling, but with a swipe key no less.

"There's only one room large enough for the four of us, it has two queen beds" and he made a noise in the back of his throat that showed his annoyance. Silently we made our way up to the fifteenth floor in the elevator.

The room itself was quite large, two beds at opposite ends of the room and a large bathroom. The balcony looked over the main street and you could distantly see the ocean. As soon as we entered the room, me and Malfoy set up unbreakable wards before we finally sat down on the bed closest to the glass sliding door, out onto the balcony

"Can we ask questions now?"

"We'll only answer some"

"Who are you after?"

"Selwyn"

"What's he looking for?"

"A chalice" and Harry narrowed his eyes in irritation

"The family heirloom?"

"The very one"

"I don't suppose you could tell us your real names"

"Mya and Daniel Roberts" I smiled and Malfoy chuckled "Our appearances will change daily so that people will never suspect us"

"How long do you think it will take to catch him?"

"Not long"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two"

"How will you magic overpower ours"

"Pass"

"How many captures have you been responsible for?"

"Twenty seven"

"How long did that take you?"

"Less than a year"

"How many more death eaters?"

"Fifty three"

The questions kept coming at us for another hour before I excused myself and got ready for bed

I knew Malfoy had no shame, so he stripped off down to his boxers in front of everyone, showing off his perfectly sculpted body, before he got into bed as he was

When I stepped back into the main room in my short and tank top. Ron and Harry were grumbling because they had to share a bed. I smiled, but then stopped as I figures I'd have to be more clingy to Malfoy than usual. Normally we'd only act like a couple in public then share a bed at night with at least a meter in between us. Sighing I walked over and pulled the sheets back and moved closer to Malfoy. Of course because he's a git, he rolled me so I was on top of him, my arms braced above his head and my knees practically straddling him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him

"Not acting" he murmured back, his lips ghosting over my neck and collarbone. I moaned softly and he rolled his hips in a seductive manner.

"There are other people in the room" I snapped. he stopped, lifting his head up slightly and looking over my shoulder

"They seem to be enjoying the show"

"Your incorrigible, not tonight" I said rolling over to my side of the bed, except he turned me on my side so that our legs tangled together and his arm draped over my waist. Who knew he was a cuddler? His hands started to move towards my crotch, but I slapped them away. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his chin on my shoulder and I could feel my eyes becoming heavier.

He sighed dramatically "You're mean"

"You have no shame" barely keeping my eyes open

"It'll only get worse" I could feel him smile against my skin

"Good" I whispered, before I lost consciousness

**A/N**

**You can hate me for bringing in Ron and Harry, but I thought that it needed to be done. But don't worry they won't be in it for long and they won't find anything out. **

**If you want to see Hermione's gala outfits then there is a link on my page, also along with her and Malfoy's 'casual' outfits thats there as well.**

**Please review, love to hear your opinions, and you ideas for the story are ****always ****considered**

**xx ForeverHP96**


	4. Warrior

Warrior

The next morning sounds of a tapping noise at the balcony window woke me up. Draco's spot next to me was empty, but still slightly warm, indicating that he had been up for a little while. I could hear the sound of water running in the bathroom letting me know where he was.

Blinking to adjust my focus, I sighed and opened the balcony door. A barn owl flew in and landed on the bedside table, sticking its legs out expectantly. Once I paid, it flew out and I unrolled the daily prophet, although a few pages in I pulled out the handwritten page of parchment from Liam, detailing us with Selwyn's movement in the last 12 hours. Looked as though he attacked in the outskirts of Sicily last night. Burning the note I sat down and started flicking through the paper.

There was a small article reminding people not to approach Mya and Daniel Roberts if seen (yeah right) and a whole lot of unimportant stuff like the new cauldron that had been approved to be made thicker- no doubt Percy Weasley's doing.

Although in the gossip section was a photo of Malfoy and I grabbing hands and apparating just outside the gates of Hogwarts last night. The title read 'Slytherin between the bushes'. How original. It then went on about our secret affair and blah, blah, blah. I left the paper on the table and heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later a sandy blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned skin god walked out of the bathroom. He looked good... _really_ good.

I was brought out of my ogling when Ron snored loudly, rolled over and scratched his ass. Charming. And to think, I kissed him.

"OH this is too good to pass up" Malfoy muttered, walking over to Harry and Ron's bed, grabbing Ron's hand and placing it over Harry's family jewels, then grabbing Harry's hand and placing it on Ron's backside. Smirking he looked over at me, but his face lit up like a christmas tree when Harry and Ron snuggled closer to each other. I snorted and made my way into the bathroom.

When I finally came out of the bathroom, this time with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, Harry and Ron had awoken and were grumbling to themselves while sending annoyed glances at each other. Malfoy hid his amusement by going through some notes that were at least three months old.

"Do you believe this crap" Ron said, pointing at the open newspaper, about me and Malfoy.

"Yep" Malfoy said simply

"Hermione told us that nothing was going on between the two of them, Hermione wouldn't lie"

"It's part of her job, of course she lies"

"She's an unspeakable, she can't tell us anything, thats not lying"

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are not unspeakables-"

"Daniel" I shot his way, but he ignored me

"They are our informants, we know them probably better than you do,and their relationship has been going on a lot longer than people know. Not that it's any of your business" he said looking back at his outdated notes

"It is our business, she's our best friend, and we need to advise her that she can't date him" Harry said. I could see Malfoy tense up with anger, he was about to snap and it wouldn't be pretty

"Potter" I said calmly "imagine that you were in Hermione's situation. Imagine that Ginny was a former death eater and that because of that society didn't think that you should be together and that your so called friends would try and break you up with her, just because they didn't like him. If you were really Hermione's friend, then you would just want her to be happy and get over the past. Just think about it, having to act like there was nothing going on when you were in public, lying to your friends. Its not nice is it?"

"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked

"They've done a lot for us" Draco smirked, coming to stand next to me "and plus, we went through the same thing". They were silent for a while and we started moving about, packing all our things up and checking out

There were two other guests living in Sicily that were probably going to be attacked sometime today. The wards to their houses were very weak and easy to get into. Hiding ourselves in a bush under a window to a main room, we got s comfortable as we could to be kept from being seen.

"So when he arrives, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"You" Malfoy pointed to Harry and Ron "will stay here, anyone see's either of you and the whole thing will be ruined. Me and Herm- Mya will go in, tie him up, bring him out, get you two dunderheads and then apparate back to the ministry.

"But you can't apparate into to the ministry" Ron stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I repeat again, our magic is much stronger than yours, so yes, we can apparate into the ministry. If the situation ever arose we could apparate into Hogwarts." Malfoy snapped quickly

We waited for hours, sitting in silence. Using advanced legillimency, Malfoy would talk to me and plant images of us having sex in various places. Our desks at work, Kingsley's office, against the door in my apartment, just to name a few

"At around six o'clock in the evening, there was a commotion within the house. Yelling and then the tell tale flashes of light as people threw curses around carelessly. Quickly applying anti- apparition wards up so he couldn't escape, we ran inside the house, after warning Harry and Ron not to move.

When we made our way into the main hall, we changed our appearances to look like what the media had portrayed us to look like

"Excuse me" I said loudly walking towards the commotion

"Can I help you?" Snarled Selwyn

"Maybe" Malfoy smiled very cheerfully "We're Mya and Daniel Robert's, we just came to take you into the ministry" he answered.

"Im going no where with you. I know who you are, you're those English good- doers.

"We also stole that butt ugly cup of yours" I smiled sweetly

"You?" He asked incredulously

"Us" I smiled, he raised his wand, but it flew out of his hand and into Malfoy's when he clicked his fingers.

"Don't test us" Malfoy said, as if he were speaking to a child, then he sent a wandless _stupefy_ at him

"Well that was anti-climatic" I mumbled as we picked him up, an arm over each of our shoulders and we dragged him back outside.

"Lets go" we said to Harry and Ron, who looked at us hesitantly

"Let's not wait for the werewolves to howl" Malfoy drawled

Once again we apparated back to the ministry. Many people were leaving since it was almost six here. Since we were still in our well known persona's, everybody looked, gaping at us as we walked towards the lifts.

Security was about to ask us for our wands when Harry shook his head and pushed him back. The atrium had gone silent

"Well what do you know" Malfoy's voice echoed off the walls "You are useful for something" Ron breathed out heavily, something he did when he was annoyed as we stepped into an empty lift. The journey to Kingsley's office was kept in silence

Kingsley's assistant had left for the day and when we knocked on Kingsley's office door, we got no response. We opened the door and was met with an empty desk and a dark room. Sighing, we walked in, dumped Selwyn in the corner, then Malfoy pulled me on to his lap in Kingsley's office chair. Pulling our left sleeves up, I saw the tattoo that was permanently etched onto our skin.

The white ink wasn't very noticeable on our skin, but it read 'Bellator' in cursive writing, which meant warrior in Latin. It worked very similar to the dark mark, except it wasn't the definition of dark magic. It wasn't painful when it was put on out skin, and it was only ever used to summon anyone part of out division

Once our fingers pressed on the tattoo, the white ink turned black before fading again

"Whats that?" Harry asked

"Pass" Malfoy muttered, leaning back in the chair, pulling me with him so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

Not even a minute later, Kingsley came through the fireplace in his office followed shortly after Liam and Mike. It was silent for a moment before Mike assessed Selwyn in the corner.

"Clear" Mike said, simply meaning that it was definitely Selwyn ad not an someone who had taken polyjuice potion.

"Good job once again" Kingsley smirked

"Did you ever doubt us? You wound me" I mocked

"Just an automatic response, and as always I expect a report on my desk tomorrow, now if you don't mind, my dinner at home is awaiting"

"What do you mean, report on my desk- you work for the ministry" Ron said loudly

"Wow Weasley, you finally worked it out- but yes we are ministry officials who normally live a very boring life in the departments"

"Stop!" Kingsley ordered

"Why? you let them in on this, you sent them along with us- I thought this was supposed to be a top secret organisation, no body can know but the people involved, isn't that what you said when you recruited us, that the department would shut down. It's bad enough that you keep encouraging the media. But of course Potter and his pathetically useless sidekick get exactly what they want when we have been doing their job that the rest of the Auror department are unable to do because you won't give them the jurisdiction. So if anyone her should stop, it should be you Kingsley! A lot of people had to fight to get where they are today, but thats shoved to the side so that these two can get whatever they want handed to them on a silver platter. You let them in, you risked our real identities and the whole operation will be bust if they open their mouths, which we know they will because they can't keep anything a secret, not one this big. But you know what, since they're already in on it, why don't we just share who we really are?" By this time the whole room was deathly silent and Malfoy was seething

"Look I understand" Kingsley said weakly

"No he's right" I said to Kingsley, who looked at me with outright shock. Yes, I was going against my best friends. "It was only supposed to be the five of us- unless you want to recruit them, in which case we will no doubt leave, we have enough money saved up individually to live happily two lifetimes. But just know this- no one will ever be as good as us, a killing curse would bounce off us- we are invincible. We took this job because we wanted to make something of ourselves individually, we were living in the shadows of other people. When we finally get the chance to do that, get the appreciation, you let them come in and block us out again. So, we are going to go, let you think this over and see where your priorities lay. Then if they are in our favor, you can contact us, if not then the rest of the death eaters will live out their lives in countries where freedom and can bought and human rights don't exist"

I stood from Malfoy's lap, which he instantly followed me. Walked past Liam and Mike, placing Harry and Ron's wands on the table and walking out of the office. As soon as the door was closed we apparated away. I took control and directed us to my apartment in upper muggle London. As soon as we landed I immediately started changing back to my normal appearance.

My moves were quick and forced because I was so angry. I picked up a glass bowl and was about to throw that before when Malfoy's hand wrapped around my wrist. Prying the bowl from my hands he placed it back in its spot

He stepped forward, looking me in the eye the whole time, while his eyes darkened and more intense. Bending slightly he lowered his lips onto mine. Soft and warm. and just made me feel comfortable. Made me feel home

His hands moved down my waist, stopping at my hips and pulling me forward. His fingers slowly pulling my shirt higher. I abruptly pulled back

"Not tonight" I stated clearly. His eyes still dark and his breathing heavy. "Im not saying no, Im just saying not tonight". After a moment he blinked and nodded his head and started to turn away

"Stay tonight though?"

After what felt like eternity, but was really only seconds, he nodded his head. I grabbed his hand and lead him towards my bedroom.

My room was large and warm, natural colours covered the walls, carpet and bedspread. Slipping my shoes off, I quickly transfigured my clothes into pajamas and quickly slid into the bed and moving over to let Malfoy in.

I turned over so that we were facing each other, and our fore heads were touching.

"What are we Malfoy?"

"Seriously?" he asked quietly and I slightly nodded my head "I- I don't know". I felt a sliver of disappointment "but I do know that I really want to try this, us, with you"

I smiled shyly at him and lifted my hand up to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leant into my hand. I slowly lifted my hand higher up into his soft blonde hair.

Five years ago if someone told me I would willingly be in bed with Draco Malfoy I would have hexed their balls off and sent them packing to next century. But now, here I was seriously considering it.


	5. Moving Forward

**Harry POV**

I watched as Daniel and Mya argued with Kingsley. They had literally stunned him into silence and given him a great deal to think about. Once the door slammed behind them and we heard the familiar pop of apparition Kingsley seemed to relax, his shoulders dropping, a deep sigh resonating around the room. Wearily he walked over to his desk that was previously occupied by the two Robert's and sat down heavily.

"Kingsley?" I asked hesitantly and he looked up at me "can they be truly trusted?"

Liam and Mike snorted and laughed. I looked at them strangely while Kingsley smirked at me although his eyes still looked tired

"I would trust no one else. But from seeing people you would entrust your life with so enraged with that much power, you can't help but be slightly fearful"

"Are they really that powerful?" Ron asked

"We have seen them train" Liam said "And if anyone even has the thought of challenging them they will be killed or broken within a matter of seconds. What you probably saw this evening capturing Selwyn wouldn't have even been a speck of their magic"

"How would you compare it?"

"It could be every witch or wizard in the world against them, and they would come out without a scratch while everyone could be dead. Like He- Mya said, they can deflect the killing curse"

"Holy shit" I muttered, running my hands through my hair.

"This evening they could have easily done major harm to either of us, just from the high their emotions were on. Not only is their magic so advanced but physically they could kick our asses without breaking a sweat as well. These two people are killing machines, and if it comes down to it they would do it without a second though. When I first hired them it was because they were already so smart, but they asked for a year of training, they travelled the world and found books and scripts that were from the origins of magic, with that knowledge their magic multiplied by nearly a hundred, and the invention of their own spells are so complex that nobody but the two of them, the inventors could only understand"

"Look Kingsley I understand what they were saying though. We won't say anything and we won't interrupt them again. We were just curious"

"I know that, but I'll give them a day or two to calm down"

"Well after that I don't blame you. But I think we need to go have a talk with Hermione, Mya and Daniel really gave us something to think about last night"

Kingsley coughed then cleared his throat "You may want to leave her alone for a few days as well"

"Oh yeah, thats right" Ron said "she's Mya and Daniels informant, she'll probably be dealing with them for the next couple of days"

"Hmmm" Kingsley smiled at us. "You should go home now, you're probably tired"

**Hermione POV**

I woke up, wrapped in warmness. I was practically in the same position that I went to sleep in and I couldn't help but smile.

I got up and walked out into the kitchen searching through the contents of my fridge and pulled out the ingredients for french toast. After dunking the bread in the egg mixture I placed it on the pan, it was then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and the hot breath on my neck before Draco kissed it. I smiled and leaned back into his embrace.

He unwrapped one hand around my waist and turned the gas off the stove

"But what about breakfast?"

"Oh I have my breakfast" He smirked, turning me around then leading me backwards to the island. He picked me up and sat me down on the edge of the counter. I smiled at him as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I moaned when I could feel him pressing into my center, and he silenced me by placing his lips over mine.

His tongue plunged into my mouth and I could feel his hands slowly move up and down my back before his hand moved under my shirt and up the sides of my waist. My back arched and my chest pushed towards him when his hands found my breasts, he tweaked the nipples and massaged them with skill. I groaned and that seemed to encourage him even more.

Unwrapping my arms from around his neck, I reached down and lifted his shirt over his head. I pulled away from him and stared down at his hard and muscular chest. Well, those work outs really did pay off. I Smiling, I trailed my hands down his toned chest and played with the top of his pajama pants, running my fingers along the top and hearing him let out an annoyed noise, before I slid my hand underneath the material.

I always knew that Draco preferred going commando, something that he never minded sharing with me in the past, but now I couldn't help but be thankful for it. His cock, although I couldn't see it, was standing proud, long and hard as a rock. I don't know who groaned louder

While I rubbed my hand up and down his long length, Draco had his mouth on my neck, kissing and sucking in which would only result in a hickey.

Eventually, I could feel Draco start to stiffen and he urged me to keep going before I felt the warm and sticky cum in my hands. His cock deflated slightly before he was back to kissing me. This time he reached and pulled my shirt of me and unclipped my bra all in a matter of a few seconds. With my feet I pulled his pants down and he lifted me slightly off the island to pull my pants down.

For a few moments we froze taking in each others naked bodies, before I pulled him to me as hard as I could and I felt his erection at the entrance of my core. Desperate for my release I moved closer to the edge of the island.

Before Draco enter me he placed his hand flat over my abdomen and muttered the contraception spell before he plunged into me and I screamed out.

Now I had been with other men in my life, but none could prepare me for the size of Draco. We stilled for a moment to get used to the feeling, I had never been this stretched out before. I rolled my hips, and Draco took that as a sign to start moving

"OH God!" I cried out.

I don't know how long we were grinding into each other, but I could start to feel myself tense up down below and Draco moved in and out of me faster and harder.

"Im cumming" I yelled out, followed seconds later by the most intense orgasm I ever had. Seconds later Draco followed in releasing into me and after a few moments he pulled out of me and leant his head on my chest. As we regained our breath I ran my hands through Draco's now damp hair and down his back.

"That- that was" I shook my head, unable to think of words

"I know" Draco smiled at me and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before helping me off the island. We picked up our clothes, forgot the food and walked back to my bedroom and fucked like bunnies for the rest of the day.

The next day when we woke up, Draco suggested the idea of going out. We got dressed, with Draco taking clothes out of the bag from Italy before we went down to the local gym. For two hours we ran on the treadmill, did weights and even sparred each other. Once we got dressed we ventured into the streets of London.

We went into various shops and mucked around in the tourist shops with silly hats. We found ourselves traveling closer to the Leaky Cauldron and without a thought turned into it for lunch. As soon as we entered though people stopped talking and looked.

"And exhibition A is on the right" Draco muttered sarcastically and made me laugh.

"Lets find somewhere quiet" I said, leading him to the back room, where I tapped the brick wall and it opened it up to Diagon Alley. At least here people only looked, the place didn't go quiet. We walked silently further down the street.

"What the" I started when I caught sight of a daily prophet. I walked straight to the nearest shop and bought a paper then pulled Malfoy into a quiet alley off the main street.

"Mya and Daniel Robert sighted in the ministry" I read from the paper

_Last night a photo was snapped of known vigilantes My and Daniel Roberts within the ministry. They were seen with famous Auror's Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley as they walked towards the lifts with death eater Marcus Selwyn. The two haven't been seen since and no ministry officials have said anything about the two since we were told not to approach them. Harry Potter made a statement early this morning stating that 'everybody has a job to do and that is theirs, we do not wish to interfere although many are curious, they have the right to privacy'. The famous auror, stated that due to the heavy jurisdiction they are not able to leave the country for work to make any arrests. As death eaters are aware of this they have fled England to countries around the world. Mya and Daniel, have taken this information and are able to freely bring back death eaters from hiding and back to England, so that they can live out their punishment. Many people were shocked at the appearance of the vigilantes and are grateful to the service that they are doing to the wizarding world_

We read it in silence then looked at each other.

"Potter said he wouldn't tell anyone" was all Draco said. As soon as he said the words, the tattoos on our wrists burned. We smiled at each other, grasped hands and apparated into the hallway of the department of mysteries.

Together we walked into the warehouse sized office and saw Liam, Mike and Kingsley all leaning against a desk and looking expectantly towards the door.

"Im glad you decided to show" Kingsley said

"So are we" I said simply

"Look, I never meant for this to get so out of hand, I just thought that it would be good experience for Harry and Ron to go out with you, nothing more. They were never going to be recruited and they never would have gotten to the standards that you have built yourselves up too. You have to know that" Kingsley pleaded

"We understand" Malfoy said

"Like anyone in the wizarding world they were curious" Liam answered "mainly about the kind of power you possess. We basically told them, there was nearly nothing that could measure up to it" he smiled

"So?" Kingsley asked "are we good?"

"Yeah" I answered "we're good"

"Excellent" he clapped

"We seem to have a problem" Mike said

"What does that mean?" Draco asked

"All traces of death eaters magic seem to have just stopped suddenly. We figured it was because everyone knows of your existence. But before the magic stopped working they all seemed to have congregated into one area"

So they're living like muggles" Liam said

"Yes, but all together?"

"So you think they're planning something?"

"Definitely. This isn't going to be something small either. There are fifty death eaters living together somewhere in Scotland. They aren't just planning something. They're planning something huge, a retaliation to the ministry, to Mya and Daniel Roberts and the rest of the wizarding world. Im afraid that they could attack when we are least expecting it"

"Here's what we need to do" Malfoy said "They're within our jurisdiction now, we can involve the Aurors and get them heavily involved. Have extra eyes out for us. In the mean time we need to keep an eye out for events that could have a whole lot of wizards together in one place at one time"

"There's many of those. The ministry christmas party, Hogwarts, just the ministry itself, Diagon Alley with going back to Hogwarts, the- shit the Quidditch World Cup is in three months" Kingsley said

"Shit, in the mean time we need to keep an eye on everything, make sure we don't miss a thing, if they accidentally use magic we need to know ASAP any clue as to where they are hiding can be the thing that brings them down. Get extra security at Hogwarts because they're last known area to be tracked was in Scotland, probably not far from the school. I also want people to search Hogwarts, the Forbidden forest. Every precaution needs to be taken"

"And if they attack altogether?"

"We have that covered" Draco smiled

"How-"

"We know spells that can block any type of spell, we can place that over people and ensure their safety and we fight. Although they may be safe, they will be scared and scarred from whatever they will see, but if that happens we need to be ensured that we will not be interrupted and we will not be arrested for what will probably end in a mass killing" Draco said seriously and I could already imagine clearly what would happen and the aftermath

"I can have that covered. But what would be so bad that could lead to that"

"The killing curse can rebound off us, and it it hits the protection charm it would cause practically an explosion and anyone unprotected will be killed instantly" I said, my voice void of any emotion "thats why we can't have anyone interrupt, we don't want the wrong people dying or getting hurt and we need to know that we will be protected"

"I promise" Kingsley said

**A/N**

**Hello readers.. Hope you like this chapter**

**If anyone looks at my profile page they can see the links to outfits that they wear throughout the story and with each chapter the outfit will be added.**

**Also I have put two new one-shots ups. They are both reunion stories although very different. Summaries are below**

**Who Ever Would Have Known- Its St Marks Primary School 15 year reunion and everyone hasn't really seen each other since graduating high school. Except for Hermione Granger, with her unexpected appearance they can see how much she has changed from the little bushy haired girl that kept to herself**

**Granger Family Reunion- The Grangers get together for a family reunion mainly to boast about how much money they each have. Nobody has seen or heard from hermione Grange and her parents for at least six years and they expect nerdy bushy haired girl to show up, except, a very different girl from which they once knew shows up and leaves them all shocked in her wake. This girl is smart, gorgeous, rich, successful and engaged- to WHO!**


	6. Awkward Battles

_Two Years Ago_

_It had been two years since I had seen Draco Malfoy. As I sat in the office warehouse, at the desk that I had named my own I started to nervously shake my leg. I didn't know what to expect with him, how to act or behave around him_

_From what Kingsley had told me, Malfoy had shown up at the Ministry (since he couldn't get to headquarters) and spoken to Arthur Weasley about joining the Order. The next day after talking to the order, Arthur invited him over to The Burrow where he gave them all the insight that he knew of to do with the death eaters. I didn't see him fight in the Battle at Hogwarts, but he was there apparently, down on the frontline. _

_I looked up when I heard the office door open. In walked two men. One was Kingsley and the other was Malfoy. If it wasn't for the blonde hair I never would have noticed that it was him. His tall and lanky frame had filled out and he looked healthier and more muscular. I could see that through his expensive suit. The hair that he always had sleeked back with a shit load of hair gel was now cut shorter and made to look as though he had just rolled out of bed. _

_Once they were seated and Liam and Mike had entered the room, we were debriefed and basically taken through what our job would require. We went through each and every death eater, dead or alive. With the help of Malfoy we were able to get the general location of where some of them may be hiding or where items may be hidden. This went on for the next two weeks. _

"_Now, the two of you must learn to work together as a team, as a couple and how to act like spies. You have to learn how to move quickly and silently.." Kingsley said, but I tuned out. I started thinking how dangerous these people were, and of the all the dark magic that they had knowledge on. I wanted more. I wanted to know more than they did, I wanted to know that I wouldn't be going out there with that risk of being killed while I was defenseless. So after a lengthy discussion with Kingsley he was able to release to us ancient tomes and scrolls, as well as information as to the location of other scrolls around the world. _

_It took over a year. A year to learn and perfect every spell, invent our own spells and learn Latin and Italian. We had gone to lessons of self defense, Karate, Kick Boxing and Tai Kwon Doe. We could move in sync with each other and in the whole year of traveling and learning together we were able to learn more about each other. Like how he was just as much as a perfectionist as me and that he was insanely smart. We were best friends. Even though we wouldn't dare admit it to each other, it was true. It sometimes came to the stage where we wouldn't even have to talk because there was literally nothing left to say. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. _

_In the past year I had barely seen Harry and the Weasley's. My excuse was always work. Since we had graduated from Hogwart's we had gotten slightly distant. But that didn't bother me in the slightest. _

_I was content. _

PRESENT TIME

I was walking through the auditorium with Draco. Speaking in Latin, I could feel the stares of people around us. Some looking for some PDA and others curious as to what we were talking about. After talking to Kingsley on friday we had gone back to my apartment and just poured ourselves over maps of Scotland and possible places that they could hideout. There was a large list.

Aurors had been sent out to all the different locations that could have been possible and all of Hogwart's was searched. Very slowly we were canceling places out. We got into the lift with three other people and we moved right to the back, still continuing to talk in Latin, although now in closer proximity we started mixing Italian in with it since I could tell they were listening in.

I was too wrapped up talking to Draco that when someone lightly placed their hand on my arm, I reacted without thinking. I grabbed their wrist, shoved them back into the wall of the lift and placed my hand tightly around their throat. I don't know what I was feeling, except for the fact that I couldn't see straight. I couldn't see who I had trapped up against the wall or who was in the lift with me.

Just as quickly as it had happened I was quickly pulled away from it all. My arms were locked into my sides by someone holding me from behind. From the warmth and and the shape of the person holding me, I could tell it was Draco. He was whispering words in my ear and calming me down. The lift must have stopped because I could feel myself being forced to move forward. I could tell from the directions we were turning that we were in the department of mysteries and moving towards the office. By the time I was seated in my separate bathroom, I had come back to reality

"Oh my god" I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth "who was it" I asked weakly

"Weasley" he answered

"Which one?"

"Ron"

"I didn't- I don't- what just- oh god"

"You're exhausted, you haven't been sleeping properly cause you've been working on this case at all hours of the night. Im taking you home so you can sleep"

"But what about-"

"We can't do much more, with no leads theres only so much we can do and we both know they won't be found unless they want to be"

He made a fair point "ok" I sighed, resigned

I woke a little later and from what I could see from out of my window the sun was starting to set. I could feel warmth around my middle, indicating that Draco was spooning me. Slowly, I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I was surprised to see that he was awake

"Hi" I mumbled, hiding my face in the crook of his arm, waking up properly.

He replied back and ran his hands through my hair. I turned my head so that I could look him in the eye. I could see that he may have been asleep before, although he had been awake for a while. Our legs started to intertwine, causing Draco to roll on top of me

"You know" he murmured, as he lifted my shirt up over my head "you make the sexiest sounds when you sleep- It took me everything I had not to wake you up and fuck you"

"Oh your such a gentleman" I groaned out, one hand pulling my pants down and the other rubbing my sensitive flesh.

"I won't be for much longer" I stripped him out of his pants and we both lie there naked. Him lined up at my entrance

"Fuck me" I whispered out, then gasped as he plunged into me and did just that. Such a good boy.

#####

"Im gonna get some food" Draco said, pulling his boxers on. I pouted as he covered his large goods. Yes... Draco was well endowed. Its a surprise I haven't split in two yet

I walked over to the bathroom, pulling Draco's white button down shirt on and grabbing a clean pair of panties. I cleaned myself up a little, although I will admit I did like the recently fucked look I had going on at the moment. My skin was flushed, I was certain that I would get a few hickeys. My hair was a mess, sticking in every direction, and I didn't give a shit

I could smell some type of meat cooking, and when I walked into the kitchen I could see the steaks on the grill and the half naked man cutting up a tomato.

"Oh your house trained" I said as I walked out "thats a good thing to know" I murmured as I got closer to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind, across his shoulders

"Of course I am" he stopped for a second, placing the tomato into the salad bowl "Im Draco Malfoy"

He reached back and placed his hands on my thighs, before grabbing them and lifting them so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He groaned when my leg rubbed over his cock, making me laugh

"Hermione?"

That wasn't Draco.

We both froze simultaneously. We would have heard someone come in through the floo, and only certain people could get past the wards that I had placed around the apartment. I recognised the voice to be Ron's.

Oh shit. He had never gotten over that kiss and the little crush he had. My ass was on display. I was wearing a thong. Draco was palming my ass.

Slowly, I turned my head. I could see Ron and Harry standing there with red faces. Harry with embarrassment as he turned his head and looked at the now very interesting wall, while Ron's turned red in slight anger. Although I could mainly see jealousy.

"Um- let me- Im gonna- Hi-gimme a sec" I jumped off Draco's back and raced to my room. All the while covering my backside with my hands.

Once I had calmed down I walked back out to the kitchen in a more appropriate jeans and thin pullover jumper. Harry and Ron were sitting at the counter stiffly with a glass of water, while Draco stood there, back to them and continued cooking our dinner, without really a care in the world.

"Ron about this morning, Im so sorry" I started, and he seemed to snap out of his trance and face me

"Oh its- its fine" he smiled tightly

"No its not- I acted without thinking and I should have know better. I apologise for that"

"I understand, I shouldn't have interrupted you like that" he smiles "I suppose since you work with Mya and Daniel, you were talking about the death eater case in Scotland?"

I could hear Draco chuckling "Something like that" he said sarcastically. They didn't need to know we were talking about the best plan of attack should we have to take them down in a public area. It wasn't going to be an easy accomplishment in such a public place

Harry and Ron shot Draco a confused, yet slightly irritated look.

"Go get dressed" I snapped at him. He shot me a look, a playful glint in his eye.

"Rather not" he shrugged, rolling his shoulders- I could see the muscles move on his bare back. With a wave of my hand, he jumped and yelped in surprise. Ahh the benefits of wandless magic.

"Cagna" he muttered

"Stronzo" I snapped back

"You started it" he said

"Vaffunculo"

"You did" he smirked

"Just!... Please go get dressed" I threw my hands up in exasperation

"Who ever would have known?" he said softly turning the heat off the steaks

"What?"

"That you knew the word please"

"Of course I do"

"Well that's a surprise" he shrugged "you normally just demand" and with that he ran off down the hall and I threw the closest thing I could reach at him. A wooden spoon. It missed. He laughed.

"Bastard" I muttered and turned around. Oh right- we have company

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked, filling in the awkward silence

"How long have you and Malfoy been together for?" Ron asked, more like blurted out and I looked at him in shock

"Three months" I heard Draco call out.

"Oh" Ron said

"We don't want you to feel like you can't come and talk to us, because you can Hermione. We love you like a sister and we feel like we're losing you" Harry spoke up

"I-"

"What Im trying to say is that, just because we may not particularly like Malfoy, it doesn't mean you have to hide your relationship with him from us" he said sincerely

"Oh- um- I- thanks" I managed to get out. A tapping on the kitchen glass pulled me from my thoughts. I saw that it was just a plain ministry owl and nothing that would stand out, but I knew better.

I opened the window and got the letter off the owls leg. I flew off, not waiting for a reply and I unrolled the parchment. It was blank, but as I waved my hands over it words appeared

'_Death Eater, Martin Polo, has handed himself in to the ministry. Arrest has been handled, although we think that it was a diversion to get the aurors away. Martin's last use of magic was in a costal area of Scotland. There is no known event in the near future for them to attack, although students are back at Hogwarts. We have aurors guarding all known entrance's although we would like for you to patrol the actual castle overnight. Report at ministry 1pm tomorrow'_

The note burned in my hands once I had finished reading it and it took a second before I reacted.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I ran down the hall to my bedroom and flung the door open. Draco was lying down on my bed, his chest bare and his legs clad in denim jeans.

"We have to go" I muttered, walking into the walk in robe in my room. I pushed aside all the heavier clothes and behind it was the blank wall. I muttered a spell under my breath and a small square of the wall disappeared and showed a safe. I typed in the long code and opened the door. Inside it was every trace of Mya and Daniel Roberts that I had in the house. It had the small bag that held all our belongings, identifications for our many different appearances and our wands. Since we had advanced so far in magic, we didn't have to have our wands near us to use magic. Hell, we could snap our wands and become even stronger as the magic from the wand moved on to us.

I chucked the bag to Draco, who was now fully dressed and walked out to the kitchen where Ron and Harry were still sitting.

"You may want to check in at the ministry" was all I said before I turned around, grabbed Draco's wrist and apparated away.

We landed in the shrieking shack. Quickly, we both pulled out clothes and changed into something that we could move in if the occasion arose. We turned into Mya and Daniel Robert's within a matter of minutes. Clasping hands again we apparated. Right into the middle of the Great Hall

The 'pop' of our appearance had everyone freezing and looking our way, along with teachers and older students pulling wands out at us. But we just stood there patiently, waiting for them to realise we were no threat.

It took a couple of minutes until people sat back down and the whispering started.

McGonagall was looking straight at us, so we walked between the tables towards her.

"We need every student in this hall within the next five minutes" Draco/ Daniel told her in a calm although demanding way

"May I ask why?" she asked, standing up

"This school is, as of now, in lockdown" I spoke up


	7. Directions

Within a matter of minutes everyone that lived at the castle, was seated at one of the five tables in the Great Hall. Some, who had already left the hall, came down dressed in pajamas- one even came down with only a towel. Feeling a little bad, I gave her some of my spare clothes in my bag, and once they had been adjusted to fit her properly she seemed to be speechless.

"What is to happen tonight?" McGonagall asked us, once everyone was seated.

"For safety measures, I want everyone to stay in here overnight. They aren't to leave the room, unless it is absolutely necessary. We will be here while the threat is still at large, and then aurors will be here to take over tomorrow afternoon. By then the school will be back at its normal state. You will have aurors walking the corridors, but nothing is to change your schedule or the students"

"What is this threat?" she asked

"Death eaters are still at large and we believe they are planning a retaliation at the ministry"

"Has the order been informed of this?"

"They will be tomorrow, in more detail"

"I see" she said, before turning away and moving the tables, setting down sleeping bags and telling the students to find a place to sleep. The hall was a round of movement as everyone found their friends and settled down, talking about what the hell was probably happening.

Teachers had taken it upon themselves to patrol the castle, although we knew that no one was in the school. We cleared a small corner of the teachers table and set down a few maps, focused mainly on the Hogwarts area and the Forbidden Forest. The maps we full of crossed out patches, places that we had already searched and placed wards over.

The night passed slowly, a great bore, with nothing to do. At around 1am, all the teachers met back in the Great Hall, and settled down for the night. Having slept all day, we stayed up and read over notes. Kingsley sent a note, telling us that Martin Polo was in custody, and the information that he have them was useless.

I blinked my eyes a few times, as they started to dry up from looking at the paper in front of me for a long period of time. I looked at the large clock that hung above the doors to the hall and saw that it was six in the morning. A few of the kids had started to become restless and were starting to wake up, so I started packing my stuff up. I stood and stretched then walked over to where Draco was slumped over on the table, fast asleep.

Cautiously I moved to him and tapped his arm. His head snapped up and he was standing within a few seconds, wide awake and alert.

"Boo" I laughed and he relaxed. Had it been anyone else that had woken him up, he would have attacked, like I had the previous day with Ron. At that moment an alarm rang through the hall. People jumped up and we became aware of their surroundings, before they relaxed and started to stand. I looked around and realised that it was a warning alarm to get the students to wake up. I sighed a little in frustration and started to compile the maps that we had spread out over the table.

The hall was chaos as people were rushing around and trying to move towards the door to go back to their dorms. I stood up on the table and looked over the heads of all the students running around. I felt my wrist burn up and saw the Latin word 'Warrior' darken on my skin. I turned to Draco and saw him look at his wrist as well.

The rest of the day was boring. We sat around and did nothing. One o'clock came and went without word or appearance of someone to come and replace us. At three thirty we turned back towards the door and saw two aurors slip in. They walked confidently up to us- something that made me immediately suspicious

"Your duties for today are complete, you may leave" he smiled and I narrowed my eyes

"On who's orders?" I asked and I saw his eyes tighten slightly as he paused

"...Harry's" he smiled

"Wrong answer" I smiled back, snapping my fingers and both of their wands came towards me. He reached to intercept them but I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back in an uncomfortable position. He struggled to break free, so I kicked him in the back of knees and he collapsed to the floor and I pushed him onto his stomach. I straddled his back and kept his hands held tight.

I looked over and saw that Draco had the other guy in a headlock, his face was starting to turn purple and his legs were starting to sag. I turned and saw that half the students, on the other side of the hall were watching with wide eyes.

It had all happened within in a matter of seconds.

"Got him?" Draco simply said

"Yeah- this job is getting kinda boring" I sighed

"How so?" he smiled

"They don't fight back" I whispered mockingly

The guy that Draco had in a headlock, was now fully leaning on him and close to suffocation, so Draco released him and threw him in the chair, then conjured some ropes to secure him in his place.

The guy that I was sitting on, had stopped moving, so I stood and pulled him up by his hair and tied him in a chair next to the other guy. After checking them over, we reversed the polyjuice potion they they had taken

"Amycus Carrow and Fenir Greyback" I murmured as their faces contorted back into their original appearance.

"Should you do the honors or should I?"

"Oh I think you would get though to him better" I replied back to Draco

"Fair enough"

He pulled Amycus, from the seat, ropes still wrapped around him. Grabbing the wizards wand that had been taken from him, he spun it between his fingers.

"Elm and Dragon Heartstring, 7 and a quarter inches, am I correct?". Amycus ignored him

"Oh, you're going to be difficult" He smiled in anticipation "Good". As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, Amycus was floating ten meters above the ground, being held up by his ankle

"Who sent you?"

No answer

"Where are you staying?"

No answer

"Can I show you a magic trick" Draco laughed. "Yes, ok" he said without waiting for a reply. He held one hand out straight in front of him, and the other hand, holding the wand, pulled back a bit

"Avada Kedavra" he said clearly. The hall took a collective gasp and people yelled out "NO!"

Me?

I sat down on the table and crossed my ankles lazily

The green light shot out from the wand and landed in his hand. It formed into a small sphere like form

"You see" he looked up to Amycus who was watching with wide eyes "you can try to kill me, or her" he pointed back to me "but it was be useless, you know why? because it will only kill you- so" he smiled "anything that you and your friends are planning better be shared right now or the consequences could be devastating"

To put emphasis on that, he let Amycus drop suddenly a couple of meters

"Alright alright" Amycus yelled. Draco smiled victoriously and brought him down. As soon as he was on his feet, he was slammed into a chair, with the both of us towering over him

"Who sent you?"

"Yaxley- he's in charge of the whole thing"

"Where are you hiding"

"I don't know"

"I don't believe you"

"You have to understand. They got us all to meet in this one place. We walked for three hours north. We got to this tunnel that had been transformed into living quarters"

"You all met in Sunart Oakwoods?"

"Yes"

"Where are you getting all your information?"

"The nightclub, Sungazers in Diagon Alley- a man called Harrison McMullen. He's a bartender, ministry workers go in there, get drunk and he hears everything"

"Well" I stepped back "looks like we aren't dressed for the occasion"

"Oh Potter" Draco called out mockingly and I laughed at the tone of his voice. I looked down to the end of the hall and saw Harry and Ron standing there, mouths open wide in shock

"Robert's" he nodded back tensely

"How long have you been standing there?"

"For about ten minutes"

"Oh" Draco smiled "enjoy the show?" Harry only made a noise at the back of his throat

"Babysit for us, we need to change" Draco said then walked off

It was around four in the afternoon and we needed to report back to the ministry before we could go to this nightclub. We would have to change here, as there would be no time afterwards.

We quickly rushed to a room off the hall and changed into less appropriate clothes. I was in skin tight long leather pants, a small strapless black top that only covered my boobs, a black fur vest and ankle light heeled boots. My hair was changed to a strawberry blonde, that was shoulder length and had heaps of layers throughout it. My eyes turned to a bright blue and my facial structure became rounder. I made sure that I had an obscene amount of makeup on before I turned around to look at Draco

He had a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a navy polo shirt, a black blazer and over the top of that. His hair was now shorter and black, with dark brown eyes. His skin tanned, giving him an all over bad boy look. It was sorta hot.

We walked back out to the hall and I saw Ron's eyes nearly pop out of his head as he took in our appearances.

"What needs to be done"

"That is for us to know" I said as I pulled the almost unconscious guy into a standing position "and for you to find out" I grasped Draco's hand and we apparated out of the hall, with Harry's annoyed scowl etched into our vision

We landed in Kingsley's office with a 'pop'. He looked at us and to the two people we had brought with us.

"I wasn't expecting visitors" he said staring at them

"Neither were we"

Quickly, we filled Kingsley in on what we had found out. Liam and Mike were brought in and debriefed. They promised to look into Harrison's file and have all information about him by the time that we got back later this evening

"Call a meeting for the order and we shall be there no later than ten o'clock. We shall tell them what we know and how we plan on acting according to this plan"

"Are you- do you wish to allow them knowledge of your real identities?" he asked carefully, looking at the two, now conscious death eaters in the corner

"No- not yet" I replied.

Once the death eaters were take to the Auror department we apparated to a dingy lane in Diagon Alley. It was dark and the popular alley that was full of life during the day was nearly dead. In the distance you could hear the thud of the music for the nightclub at the end of the alley.

A few people were roaming the street in the direction of the bar and a few were leaving with a sway to their uneven walk. I looked at the large clock in the middle of the street and saw it was nearing eleven o'clock. Kingsley's meeting took longer than we thought.

Slowly we walked towards the nightclub. It was busy, even for a tuesday night. A guard at the door, looked me up and down, and I could feel the arm that Draco had around my waist slightly tighten. The guard moved aside and we opened the door into the club. We were hit by the loud music. I could faintly recognise the sounds of 'The Weird Sisters' but we kept walking through the mass of bodies, towards the bar.

Each of the bartenders had name tags on so we could easily find Harrison. He was a stocky man that was covered in tattoos. The tight black shirt with the clubs name was stretched tightly over his muscular chest. He was mixing together some concoction that was a bright blue colour before handing it to a man that was in black robes. A ministry worker.

We stepped up to the bar and I acted like a blonde bimbo, hanging off Draco's arm, while he had his hands on my backside, then moving them up to my bare stomach. We sat on the stool right next to the workers and listened in to what they were talking about

"- the school is surrounded by aurors. You couldn't get in there even if you were disguised as McGonagall" one slurred to the other. From the corner of my eye I saw Harrison move closer to them and start wiping the bench that was already clean.

"Potter's not been happy lately. He's had to be taking orders from them Robert's people" I knew that voice without looking at the persons face. Stan Shunpike.

"Those two are all talk and no action. Anyone could do the job they do"

"Ah I don't know. Potter's scared of em' from what I 'eard. The minister- now he knows what's really happening"

Harrison's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You reckon?"

"Course. When news of dem Robert's people came out he acted like he knew nuffin, but as soon as they started to become more in the public eye he was singing a different song"

The other man pondered that for a moment. "There's rumors that these people are in a disguise. That they are actually ministry workers, and that Granger and Malfoy are their informers"

At this Harrison's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the towel in his hand.

"So the Quidditch game the other day huh?" And like that the men had changed subject. Harrison quickly walked out the back. We moved to the corner of the bar and disillusioned ourselves before we jumped the bar and followed him.

The back room consisted of boxes upon boxes of alcohol. Distantly we heard a rustle. We hurried and came right up behind Harrison as he opened the back door. Quickly casting an anti apparition charm over the area we closed in on him. Me standing in front of him and Draco a few feet behind him.

Make a fake pop noise as if I had just apparated, I removed the disillusion charm and stumbled for a second.

"Opps" I stumbled into Harrison's chest "Silly me" I smiled flirtatiously and he rubbed his meaty hands down my arms.

"Silly you" he repeated "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping" I spoke, smiling seductively "I could ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Good" I stepped towards him and brought my mouth up next to his ear

"Busted" I whispered

"What?" He leaned back and looked at me, confusion written over his face

"Harrison McMullen, I have to say, your not very subtle" my sweet voice disappearing and I transformed my features back to look like Mya Roberts. His eyes widened and he turned to run, only colliding with an invisible Draco in the process.

"What the-?" He staggered back and came to a halt when his back hit the brick wall. Draco too, dropped his disillusionment charm and transformed into Daniel.

"Fuck" he muttered, grabbing his wand out of his pocket and tried to apparate, but failed. We smiled at him as he pointed the wand at us

"Wouldn't do that" I said

"Stupefy!" he shouted in a panic. I held my hand out. The spell hit my hand and evaporated into the skin. I could feel the warmth of it for a second before it disappeared.

Harrison looked at me with wide eyes, then Draco slammed his head into the wall. He dropped to his knees while we grabbed him by under his arms, removed the apparitions wards and left with a pop.

We landed in the atrium, which was guards that were getting ready to swap for the midnight shift.

When Harrison saw where he was, he started struggling against us. The guards looked to us, ready to take over if we needed help.

Draco sighed. Halted his walking and spun around, taking the arm that he was holding with him. Standing with his back pressed to Harrison's, he moved the bulky arm over his shoulder and doubled over. Within a matter of seconds, he had the huge man flipped over his shoulder, face down on the floor, holding his arm up and twisting it, with his foot pressed into his shoulder blade. I stood a meter away looking over as Draco moved the man's arm, making him cry out in pain

"We brought you in here unrestrained to save the little bit of pride you had left. But you give us no choice but to restrain you and drag your ass to the ministers office. You're a disgrace, you work with people that are trying to recover from the war, trying to move on, people who have given you a second chance, a living- and you go against them, whispering into the ears of death eaters that are trying to bring down the wizarding world. Your lucky your only going to go to Azkaban, people like you disgust me" Draco said, in one of the most menacing voices I'd ever heard from him

"Get up" he snapped, walking away from him. Slowly Harrison stood from the floor

"Take care of him" Draco directed towards the guards "I don't want to deal with him tonight"

Draco walked over to me, grabbed my hand and apparated to his two story penthouse in upper London, somewhere we had yet to christen


	8. Pushing The Gap

Pushing the Gap

**DPOV**

In our haste to leave the ministry, we had forgotten all about the meeting with the order. So the next morning after christening nearly every room in my apartment we apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, our Roberts disguise in place. We stood at the head of the table, our backs straight, expressions blank and our stances oozed power as we looked down at the people sitting down, looking at us in awe.

They of course, had heard about our mission last night and the small amount time we had spent in the ministry. Somehow, a reporter had seen us- he was leaving for the day after trying to interview some sort of worker for some sort of legislation. So, this morning a photo of me flipping Harrison over my shoulder plastered the face of the Daily Prophet.

To my left, Hermione stood, dressed in skin tight black jeans and an equally tight royal blue tank top. My feelings for her were not what I was used to. All I knew that every time I was with her sexually, it was something I had never felt before. When I looked at her, it was like all my worries faded away and all I could see was her. She knew me better than anyone in the world. Anyone could look at me and see that I was a cold bastard that shut my emotions off to anyone, but she pushed me further until I finally opened up. She had seen me at my worst.

_START FLASHBACK- A year and a half ago_

'Lucius Malfoy killed'

'Known death eater was found dead-'

'Azkaban guards found Lucius Malfoy bashed to death in his cell'

_I looked at the photo of my father at his trial. His normally well put together form was slumped over in his seat and he looked filthy. I felt bitter and empty. _

_I was sitting at my desk in my apartment in London. I knew that reporters were sitting out the front of the building waiting for me to emerge, but I didn't care. They weren't going to get a photo of me, especially not now, in this state. _

_I looked at the photo and with one last scowl, I burned the paper to ash. _

_I was angry, I don't know what I was supposed to be feeling. Relief? Complete? Sadness? Sympathetic?_

_Well I wasn't feeling any of those- all I felt was anger. The nearly empty bottle of Firewhiskey that was next to me was flung across to the wall and smashed into thousands of pieces, soon followed by the contents that were on my desk. My hands latched onto the desk and I tipped it over. I moved to the wall and started punching my fists into it, ignoring the pain that came along with it. _

_It wasn't until I felt the crunch of the bone that I stopped. I turned and slid my back down the wall, my arms wrapped around my legs and drifted into unconsciousness_

"_Draco" a voice called out distantly, pulling me from my sleep_

"_Malfoy- where are you?"_

_I moaned when I lifted my head, it felt heavy. My hand was in agony, I hadn't showered for three days and I probably looked like shit_

"_Oh, Malfoy" I could her the hurried steps as she walked around the thrown furniture and knelt down in front of me. "Jesus" she muttered_

_With a few taps of her wand, my hand was repaired and the dried blood removed. _

"_Up. Get up" she pulled on my arm and supported me when I stumbled, still half drunk. She walked me towards the bathroom, my arm over her shoulder. She sat me down on the toilet seat as she started the shower. She turned around and started lifting my shirt over my head_

"_If you want me naked Granger all you had to do was ask" I smiled cockily_

"_Get over yourself Malfoy, grow up" she snapped. She grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was standing. She undid the jeans that I had on and pulled them down so I was standing in my boxers. _

"_When your clean come out and see me, then we can talk" she said, walking out. _

_It took me half an hour. I showered- scrubbing my body until it was red, shaved myself then I finally left the bathroom and into my attached bedroom. I picked out some clean clothes and noted that the sheets on my bed were clean. I walked down the hall, past my now clean and organised office, downstairs and into the kitchen where I could smell fresh coffee brewing. _

_My kitchen sink, which had been filled with dishes and take away cartons was now clean. The rubbish bin which had been overfilled and probably stinking was empty. Actually- my whole apartment was immaculate. Without looking up, Granger passed me a hot cup of coffee and then a brown bag, filled with a sandwich from the shop down the road. _

"_So" she said, leaning against the bench "wanna talk about it?"_

"_What's there to talk about?" I said ignorantly_

"_Maybe the fact that about the way I just found you- or that you missed work two days straight" _

_Two days? huh_

_I shrugged noncommittally _

"_Its about your father isn't it" she stated_

"_Don't talk about him" I snarled, but she didn't recoil from my tone_

"_Are you upset that he died?"_

"_Shut up!" I threw cup of coffee at the wall and stood up until I towered over her "Im glad he's gone"_

"_Wha-"she looked stunned "But I thought"_

"_A lot of people think Granger. He's was a bastard, the only thing I regret is that it wasn't me that killed him?"_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_My father" my voice cracked and I frowned from showing the weakness "was a fucking prick. When I was a kid he would beat me up and lock me in a room as punishment, simply because you beat me in an exam" I laughed bitterly and I saw as her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth_

"_His marriage to my mother was arranged and they had no emotions towards each other, I was a child of obligation. I would hear my mothers screams of a night while he took advantage of her. Then I would go and sleep in her bed when he was done with her for the night" I spat and I didn't realise that tears were running down both of our faces_

" '_Malfoy's don't show emotions' he would tell me 'mudbloods are scum and you are the purest of them all, they should be bowing at your feet' he had people at Hogwarts watching me, seeing if I would stuff up so that he could add that to the beatings I would get when I got home in the holidays" Hermione took a step forward_

"_The only people that were truly there for me were my mother and Snape. I considered him more of a father than I did my own. They would keep me sane and tell me the opposite of what my father would. When Snape told me he was a spy from the order I knew that that would be my escape- to do something for myself, to distance me away from him"_

"_When I saw that he was dead I didn't know what to feel. I just felt anger and jealousy to the person that killed him because I never got the chance to. I don't know if I should be relieved or what" my voice cracked and I angrily wiped the tears on my cheeks away. I breathed in and out in quick shuddered breaths "I- I don't know what to do anymore- I- I'm so confused" I looked down at the floor as I felt Granger's arms wrap around my chest, encasing her arms around my own. _

_She somehow got us to sink to the floor. Her arms stayed around me while my head rested on her shoulder and I let the angry tears escape. And she held me the whole time, running her hands down my arms and back trying to calm me down. She didn't say anything, she just let me let it all out. Like she knew what I needed_

_And I was eternally grateful._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Im sure your all aware of what our goal is for now?" Hermione spoke, breaking me from my thoughts. We weren't touching in any way. Thats how we acted when were around people and not in a mission. Cold and distant. But although we weren't touching it was like she knew I wasn't up for a discussion and she spoke in my place

"I informed them last night" Kingsley spoke

"Good"

"What course of action will be taken now?" Ginny Weasley said, her hand resting on her fiancees thigh

"As much as we want to go into the forest and search for them, we can't have people that we need wandering places that we have no proof of them being. They are going to start acting soon, they already are in small groups. We don't want people places when we need them elsewhere. The auror department is already guarding heavily crowded places. But the truth is, they don't know what they are looking for"

"Excuse me" Harry butted in

"Yesterday at Hogwarts is a perfect example of it. Those death eaters got through to the hall without any problems. They would have had to pass at least ten other aurors before they got to the hall"

"Bu-"

"No!" she exclaimed "They didn't even have the appearance of any auror on payroll, so your people are doing a less than satisfactory job" she snapped angrily- you never would have guessed that she was talking to one of her friends. "The two of us have enough to do without having to pick up after you and your workers. If you don't get them taking their job seriously, then you are off this case Potter" she said, her back ramrod straight and her breathing, heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

"And what work have you been putting in?" Harry asked testily, standing up

"I recall having a conversation with you not two weeks ago. In the past year we have caught twenty seven death eaters. Do you want to know how many of them we brought back alive?" he didn't answer "Ten. We can kill people with our eyes shut and not have any regret of it, even if they are the enemy. Your people are working on our command, everything that you tell them to do, is coming from us. Don't tempt me into making you number 28 on that list Potter- I don't give a shit who you are" she snapped, and I had to say- my smirk became more pronounced when I saw Potter shrink back slightly in fear

"Is that a threat?!" Weaslette shrieked

"No" Hermione smiled "It'll be reality in a moment"

The red head pulled her wand out and a purple light shot out of her wand, a spell that was made to do harm. It hit Hermione in the chest, and she stood there as if nothing had happened, like the stunning spell by Harrison and the Killing curse I showcased yesterday, the spell evaporated into her skin.

Weasley stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide in fear.

"You shouldn't have done that" she said and snapped her fingers. The girls was on her knees and clutching her head. She screamed out in agony, all the while Hermione barely even batted an eyelash. Although from looking at her, I could see from the slight tensing around her eyes, that she wished she wasn't hurting her.

I snapped my fingers and the curse lifted. It was a curse we created, with the same effects as the cruciatus curse, except the pain was only a psychological effect- the person being cursed feels they are being tortured, but the curse really only was an implant into their minds. Really nothing was happening to them, they were only thinking it. The red head gasped and collapsed onto the floor, small whimpers escaping her

"Don't move" Hermione said as Harry moved to help the girl. Harry's eyes flitted from Granger to Ginny

"I want to make myself very clear. We run this operation, Kingsley may be the minister but we hold a power over him, that he can't control" Hermione spoke and Kingsley stiffened "We give the orders and he makes sure you follow them. Not only do we have control over the biggest country in the world of witches and wizards, but every other country knows that we have a hold over them. We're the most feared people in the world- you can try and defeat us, try and fight back, but in the end- you will lose" she whispered dangerously

"We all want the same thing here" I spoke finally "but if you get in our way and don't do what is asked of you, you will be very sorry" I said, my gaze landing on the young Weasley.

We turned and walked away

"YOU WAIT THERE" Kingsley said in his commanding voice. We kept walking

"I'LL TELL THEM WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

I spun around so quickly and stormed towards him. He backed up at my thunderous expression. I pushed him back against the wall, my fore arm pressing against his neck and he gasped to breathe properly

"Im not in the best of moods today" I said casually and he grabbed at my arm that was pinned to his neck "you asked me yesterday the same thing, and we told you no- and at this moment I never want them to find out. You first want us so that we could get the bad guys and we turned into cold hearted killing machines. And now everybody, good and evil are blending together. Don't do something to tempt either of us" I snarled

I felt hands run slowly and seductively up and down my arms. Hermione's arms lifted over my shoulders, her chin on my shoulder. I watched as her hands pressed on to the arm that was holding Kingsley in place and pushed into it harder. Kingsley's dark face was turning purple and he gasped desperately for air

"The human body is amazing" Hermione said "With one small twist of your neck I could kill you" she smiled sadistically "Tell them, and I ensure you, you will be dead before they can even comprehend- do you understand?" she asked innocently

Kingsley opened his mouth and a very faint croaking sound came out "-y-y-y-ye-yes" he managed

"Good" she said, and at the same time we removed our hands and he collapsed at our feet

I nodded at all the scared faces in the room "Good day" I smirked and apparated with Hermione from the house.

We went back to my apartment and we were on each other instantly. We had steam to blow off and there was only a few ways we could do that. Sex being one of them. We fucked hard and fast. Then the second time around, it was slow and sensual- what people would call making love

At eleven we finally emerged from the bedroom dressed in clothes for the gym.

There was an owl at my kitchen window. I recognised it as Harry's. Hermione pulled the letter from the owl and read it our loud

"Had meeting for order this morning- need to talk ASAP" she said

"I'll tell them to meet us at the gym" she said

"Use the floo" she wandered off to the living room, while I got bottles of water from the fridge.

The gym we were going to was more of a boxing hall. It was where we had learnt how to fight, they held all classes from Wrestling to Karate and Tai Kwon Do- we took them all. It was located in a muggle suburb and was only ever really visited by those who were interested. It was an old warehouse that had been transformed, and not in the greatest of areas.

We apparated to the dark, back corner of the car park and walked towards the entrance. Potter wasn't here yet so we walked in. People greeted us by name and was nodded back in return. We placed our things the lockers that lined the walls and then walked towards the boxing ring. It was occupied by two men.

They were both known boxers, fighting in an upcoming event. We watched as they moved around, dodging blows from one another and tackling each other to the floor. We taped our hands up and grabbed our gloves. I took my shirt off, knowing it would get in the way when we were sparring and was left in only a pair of long shorts. Hermione was in a dark green sports bra and gym shorts.

Whenever we were out, whether it be in public or on a mission- I worried about her safety even though I knew I didn't have to. He choice in clothes on missions got attention of people around us and thats what we wanted. We wanted people to see us. We wanted people to see us as good looking people (even though we really already were) that probably never had to face anything bad in their lives. When people got used to that image, was when we struck.

It even gave me the best time of checking her out.

"Draco, Hermione" the coach- Jason smiled at us. He was a man in his thirties. He was built up, his arms which were exposed from the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, were covered in tattoos. We walked around to him and Hermione kissed his cheek while I have him a one armed hug.

"Look at these amateurs" Hermione grumbled looking at the men in the ring

"I know- and they're fighting for me next week" he agreed. He cringed when one of the guys tackled the other one to the floor

"Can one of you school these fools?" Jason asked

"Can I?" Hermione asked. I looked at her and then saw why. Harry, Ron, Weaslette and George all walked into the gym. I knew that she hated that they all saw her as the bookworm that was unable to defend herself. She wanted them to see that she wasn't so defenseless.

"Craig" Jason snapped "get your pathetic ass out of there". The man walked out of the ring and sat down in one of the chairs, exhausted

"Pathetic" Jason grumbled to me as Hermione fit under the ropes and into the ring. The other guy, someone I hadn't seen before eyed her up and down with a sarcastic smile.

"Thirty seconds" Jason called. Hermione went to a corner and I walked over to her. She bent down and slipped her shoes and socks off.

"Kick his butt" I smirked

"Oh I intend to" she smiled back just as cockily.

"He won't know what hit him" I smiled

"Colin- Hermione, in the middle" Jason said as he hopped into the ring

The two stood face to face in the center. Jason made them punch gloves and told them the rules to which they both nodded

Harry quickly run around to me

"Are you crazy!"

"Just watch" I said lazily. Jason walked out and jumped down next to me

"How long do you think till she knocks him out?" he asked

"One minute" I replied

"Ok you ready" Jason called and they both nodded "3, 2, 1- go"

"I say less" Jason said as they two of them bounced on their feet closer to each other. She dodged each punch and hit that was sent her way. Suddenly, she pounced- Colin taken back, lost focus for a second and stumbled. Hermione wrapped one leg around his neck, then fell back so that her hands touched the floor then down brought her leg, pulling Colin with her.

Colin was on his stomach and Hermione was sitting down near his legs, her own still wrapped around his neck, with the other foot pressed into the back of his neck- effectively put him in a chokehold. For about five seconds he tried to get out of the headlock but couldn't and ended up tapping out. Hermione unwrapped her legs from around him and rolled away. Then stood up

Stretching her hands above her head, she turned to me

"Wanna give me a real challenge"

"Thought you'd never ask"

"School these fools" Jason cheered as Colin rolled out of the ring. He got told off as we prepared

"Don't make it too easy for me" Hermione smiled as we stood in the center and tapped gloves. From the corner of my eye I saw the other three join Harry.

"Oh I never do" I smiled back.

When Jason signaled we started towards each other. Light on our feet, we dodged each others hits. We had done this thousands of times, so we knew how each other moved. Hermione used her size to her advantage- she was small and could move fast, while I depended on my strength.

I grabbed her around my waist, intending to slam her down on the mat, but she twisted and wrapped her legs around mine, causing me to trip and fall. She grabbed my leg and put it into a painful position, but I pushed down and got out of the position and turned, trapping her on the mat between my arms

"Im calling it even" Jason called. I flung myself down on the mat next to her, the both of us were out of breath, spread eagle on the floor.

"How long was that?"

"Twenty minutes" Jason stood on the mat, holding a hand out to the both of us and pulling us up. We pulled our gloves off, and grabbed the water bottles that we were offered. I skulled half, then poured the rest over my head. I turned and saw Hermione looking at me with a dark look in her eyes that promised a lot for later.

"Stretch it out" Jason said "I gotta get back to these fucking pussies" he turned to Colin and Craig, who both stood and gave us dirty looks.

"Don't look at them like that- you got your ass handed to you by a girl half your size" Jason snapped as we got off the ring and jumped in front of the four that had come to talk to us.

"Hi" Ginny said

"You wanted to talk" I said walking to the bench and grabbing two towels to wipe off the sweat.

"Have you heard what happened at the meeting this morning?"

Yes" Hermione said in a bored tone

"They attacked us!" Ron said loudly

"They had reason to, don't underestimate them- ever" Hermione stated, looking all of them in the eye.

"Are you serious?!" Ginny said loudly

"Deadly" I said back

"They tortured me" Ginny said

"Your brain made you think you were being tortured, nothing actually happened"

"How would you know?" George said

"We helped invent the curse"

The four were taken back for a moment.

"Hermione- I don't like how you work so close with them" Ron said and I laughed heartily and sarcastically at that one

"She can hold her own" I said

"But you didn't see-"

"What you fail to realise Weasel is that we have been with them for two years now. We trained with them, we learnt spells with them. We know just as much as them. If it comes down to it- we could easily take their place with just as much vengeance. Now you need to realise that Hermione is a grown woman that had you- a trained auror taken down in a matter of seconds. She can handle herself and she doesn't need the two of you telling her what she can and can't do. She can make decisions of her own that would be much more reasonable than you could ever think of. Back off" I said

"Why don't you back off?" he replied

"You don't know her at all do you?" I asked. Hermione had wandered over to Jason- clearly not interested in what her friends had to say

"I know her better than you do?"

"Really?" I smiled "ok- what would she have done had she not gone to Hogwarts?" Ron spluttered to answer "what place would she most like to visit? what is her comfort food? her favourite book of all time? what gesture does she make when she's irritated? or angry? or happy?"

They all stood there spluttering.

"I thought so. If you took your time and got to actually know her- the real her, not the person that you see on the outside, you would know the answers. But instead the small amount of time that you spend with her, your dictating to her what she can and can't do, you don't give her a chance, you hold her back and in doing that you've pushed her so far away, you don't know anything at all about her"

"So instead of worrying about what she wants to do, worry about being her friend that supports her. But your so obsessed with belittling her, you don't see that she bites her lip and twirls her hair around her finger when she's thinking, or her left eye slightly twitches when she's mad, or she clenches her jaw when she's irritated. Hell, do you even know the same things about your own fiancee Potter"

"Of course" he said through clenched teeth.

"Right" I smiled and walked away. Slipping my shirt back on I walked over to Hermione, who had moved to the treadmills that were in the corner.

"They're annoying me" she muttered in Italian

"The feelings mutual" I spoke back to her in Italian

We looked up at the wall off mirrors in front of us and saw the four look around at what to do. We ignored them for the main part but kept an eye on them as they moved on to some equipment further down.

We stayed together as we worked through our workout.

"I should probably say goodbye shouldn't I?" she asked as we walked over to the locker that held our stuff.

"If you want" I shrugged

"Gimme a sec" she hurried off and approached the other four that were still hanging around

I watched as she awkwardly said a few words to them, before she turned and hurried back to me.

"Lets go out tonight" she said when she came back

"Where were you thinking?" I asked, closing the locker and throwing my arm casually around her shoulders. Jason waved us off and we walked back out to the car park corner before we apparated away

"Well I was thinking- we could re do that first date at that nice restaurant in Diagon Alley" she said when we got back to her apartment

"And we could finish off what we started" she smiled coyly

"We have plenty of time till we need to get ready" I smiled back at her "What shall we do"

"I can think of a few things she smiled"

And like that we were distracted from the world around us. It was like she didn't honestly care who she was friends with- her walking away from them earlier was proof of that.

Whether we liked it or not- the gap between them was distancing and ours was coming closer together. And I couldn't be happier.

**A/N**

**Ok, so the stress is sending everyone a little crazy. But Hermione and Draco have stood up to Harry and Ron- finally**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter- I wrote it in like five hours and its the longest so far. **

**I think for the next couple of chapters I will be focusing on Hermione and Draco as a couple instead of what the hell the death eaters are up to...**

**Hope you enjoy**

**ForeverHP96**

**P.S all outfits are on my profile if you want to check it out**


	9. Dinner Date

**DPOV**

It was later that night that we were both getting ready for dinner. Since I didn't have any dressy clothes at Hermione's I apparated back home and got ready. I showered washing off the smell of sweat and sex. I left the shadow of hair on my face knowing that Hermione liked it even though she wouldn't tell me, instead she would just run her fingers over my cheek continuously

From all that had gone on today, I was surprised that Hermione wanted to go out. Ever since we had started working for the ministry, we had drifted away from the people we had once been good friends with. Our job was our life, when we weren't at work we were sleeping or on a mission. I wasn't surprised that Hermione had drifted away from Potter and Weasley, like I had from Blaise and Theo. Sure we went out for drinks once every two months or so, but that was really the extent of our communication with each other. Hermione was practically a stranger to those she once would have considered her best friend.

I frowned at the thought as I buttoned up my black shirt. Rolling the sleeves up to my elbows and leaving the first few buttons undone, I pulled my charcoal dress pants on and black shoes. A bit of after shave and a hand through my hair I was ready. I looked at my watch and saw I had at least another half an hour until I was supposed to pick up Hermione.

I looked out and saw the sun starting to set. It was a warm day so I decided to walk. I think I startled the doorman, who rarely ever saw me. Hermione's apartment wasn't that far from mine so I kept on the main street. It gave me some of the rare time I had to myself to think. I looked around me. One of the nicest and most expensive areas in London- I lived in one of the nicest.

The muggle world knew a little about me as well. After my father had died, my mother had moved on and married a rich muggle man by the name of Christopher Hawkins. He was a man that worked in finances and was an avid socialite. He knew all about magic and the war, he knew my part in it and he knew what I did now, and he sort of feared me for that. I wasn't his greatest fan, but he loved my mother- something I was grateful for. She deserved someone who appreciated her and treated her like an equal.

So from being in the spotlight with them at social events, people started recognising me and I made a name of myself in the muggle world- who ever would have thought

Muggles were aware that I was the step son to Christopher Hawkins. I was individually successful, although they weren't aware of the how. They knew nothing of my education and occupation and I intended to keep it that way. It was through this fame that earned me a few double takes as I walked down the street

When I was 17 I received my trust fund. It was enough for me to live luxuriously for the next five lifetimes. When my father died, I received the whole Malfoy fortune. Why anyone needed that much money was beyond me. I donated at least half of it to charities, muggle and wizard alike, simply because I didn't know what the hell I was ever going to use it for and that there were people out there that needed it a hell of a lot more than I did.

"Hi" an overly nasally voice said to my left, pulling me out of my musings. I turned to look at who the voice belonged to, and saw bleach blonde hair, inch thick make up, a very short and very tight dress and shoes so high that they could be mistaken for stilts.

"Hi" I said, still walking

"Im Lauren, your Draco Malfoy aren't you?"

I smiled tightly in response and turned the corner, onto the street that Hermione's apartment was on. The girl kept following me even after I sped up a little in my walking

"Are you doing anything tonight?" _not you_

"Yes- as a matter of fact, Im going out to dinner with my girlfriend"

"Ditch her" she laughed

"No thanks, Im not interested in you" I sped up and saw Hermione's apartment complex in the distance.

She too had a nice trust fund. From her parents successful dentist business, she received her trust fund at 18 that had six zeros in it. As a part of her contribution to the war she received around a twenty thousand galleon reward. Our job was very highly paid as well. We got nearly ten times more that Potter- the head of the auror department did.

But money didn't particularly matter to us. Our job proved how little money could buy. And even then, it was only material things.

As I pictured the things that it couldn't buy, I got flashes of kids laughing and running around happily. The kids had blonde hair and brown eyes, taking after both myself and Hermione

That thought snapped me out of my thoughts as I pressed the button for the lift. Could I have a future with Hermione, marrying her? A family?

Yes. Yes I could

I could spend the rest of my life with her.

Because I loved her. That much I was sure about

I realised this as I knocked on the door to her penthouse. It took a few moments before the door opened, revealing Hermione, looking flustered although stunning.

Her make-up was light and natural. Her hair hung around her shoulders and down her back in soft curls. She was wearing a white one shouldered dress, with silver and black beading around her waist and the 'v' of top half of the dress. She had it paired with diamond and black jewel earrings and black fuck me pumps.

We spent a few moments in silence, drinking each other in

"Do you really want to go out?" I asked weakly, looking at her long, toned legs.

"Draco- we're pretty much hermits, yes we do have to go out"

I sighed heavily and held my arm out for her to take. Gripping my hand tightly, we apparated to a sectioned off area in Diagon Alley where people usually apparated too. It was dinner time, so the alley was pretty crowded. We walked hand in hand towards the restaurant and gathered quite a few glances from the people around us.

The person working at the door of the restaurant, looked at us with wide eyes and directed us to a table near the back. We both sat in the cushioned seat against the wall. Facing the people eating. As we sat and looked through the menu, Hermione snuggled into my side and I put an arm around her shoulders.

"I like this" she said, her hand running along my outer thigh and I hummed in appreciation "we should do this more often, not worrying about anything but us" she murmured

Once our food had come along, we spoke mainly of random memories, like how her mother accidentally lit a curtain on fire or how while at Hogwarts, my only real friend Blaise Zabini had taken my clothes from my locker in the Quidditch change rooms, forcing me to walk back up to the castle in nothing but the towel I had taken into the showers with me.

I watched her as her hands moved around as she tried to describe things and I learnt how her eyes would light up when she would speak of her parents.

I had met her parents. After her final year of school and when we had just been offered the job by Kingsley, she asked me -shocking the hell out of me, if I would go with her to Australia to see if we could find her parents. It had taken us a week to break into the governments systems to find where they were located. Weeks prior to our arrival in Australia we learnt the reversal of the memory spell by heart and could probably perform it while we were asleep. As soon as the door opened and presented her mother, I knew that Hermione wouldn't be in the state to return their memories.

It had taken less than ten seconds for their memories to return and for them to scold their daughter for the precautions that she had taken. Once she had sat down with them and they started to speak, her parents moved back to the family home in Suburban London. Their business that a senior associate and close friend of theirs had taken over, was now back in their hands.

I hadn't seen them in well over six months, but Hermione would take me to her parents house whenever we used to have the time.

The next morning I woke up to the distant sounds of Hermione slamming cupboard doors open and closed in the kitchen. I pulled on a pair of boxers and walked down the stairs, leaning against the door frame as I watched her move around the kitchen in a foul mood

"Whats with the noise?" I asked still half asleep

"You literally have no food in your house. Get dressed we're going shopping" she said, pushing past me and back up the stairs.

Once we were dressed in casual jeans and a shirt, we took the elevator down to the garage of the apartment building. To fit in with the socialite status and the public figure in the muggle world, I had learnt how to drive. The black Range Rover sat in my reserved car spot of the car park. We got in and drove down to the closest supermarket in my area.

I gathered a few glances as we walked through the supermarket, a few young, bimbo's tried to approach me but I would pull Hermione closer to me and send them a look that would scream 'go the fuck away'. We walked through each aisle, discussing which food was better, laughing and arguing the whole time

Once the trolley was full and Hermione approved, we moved to the checkout. It was saturday morning and the place was completely packed full of people, and tooqk us about half an hour to get to the front of the line. As I packed the trolley with the bags, Hermione stood back a bit. I looked up and saw a three guys, that looked like they were in university staring at Hermione's butt appreciatively. I don't blame them, its a fine ass.

As I turned to put the last of the bags in the trolley, I heard a small slap and snicker. I looked up and saw Hermione ram rod straight and the guys behind her snicker. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. The cashier looked between us with a look of confusion on her face

"Please don't do that" Hermione asked in a weak voice, which made the idiots to laugh more. I turned to the cashier and as soon as my eyes had left her, I heard the unmistakable sound of a slap again. I snapped my head back and saw they still had their hand on her ass and were having a good grab of it.

Hermione stood there, uncomfortably, but her eyes had a glint as she suddenly, grabbed the hand on her ass and smashed it onto the side of the shelf. I heard the snap of a bone before she pulled the broken hand behind the guys back, grabbed his neck with her spare hand and smashed his face on the conveyor belt

"You bitch" he cried out "you just broke my hand!"

"And you grabbed my ass twice even after I asked you to stop" she yelled back and I smirked.

"Im gonna press charges!"

"Yeah" I said "you do that, and you have at least three other people witnessing that you just sexually harassed my girlfriend, even after she told you stop. You don't do that, its just wrong. And you never get a woman with a black belt angry" I chuckled. I stepped over to Hermione and pulled her hands from the guy, and pulled him up so he was standing.

I stepped closer to him and whispered dangerously in his ear "Don't ever do it again, or I will personally see to it that you never have use of either of your hands again" I stepped back and clapped him on the shoulder "we clear?" I smiled

He looked at me and shakily nodded his head

"Excellent" I turned and paid for the groceries. I grabbed Hermione's hand and had to practically drag her out of the shop while she kept glaring at the guy that had cowered back behind his friends.

Once I had the trunk of the car opened, I pulled Hermione around and sat her down on the edge and I stood between her legs. I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist

"You ok" I asked, running my hands up and down her back. I could see people through the car windows in the front looking at us from the distance. Great, I could just imagine the media write ups of that. I wouldn't be surprised if someone had filmed it.

"Im fine" she muttered with clenched teeth.

"Hermione" I said in a serious tone

"Ok fine, I want to go back in there and smash the fuckers head in and blast him into next century. The only thing stopping me is the shit we'd have to go through to cover it up" she ranted and I looked at her for a moment before I burst out laughing

"It isn't funny" she snapped

"Im sorry" I stopped laughing

"How bout you use that anger on the punching bag back at home?"

"Home?"

"My house"

"Oh" she frowned and looked down for a minute before looking back up at me "sounds good" she smiled, her hand coming up and resting on my chest, her thumb softly stroking me over my shirt

"Or I could think of other things that could use that pent up anger" I smiled down at her, my nose running up and down her cheek.

"Draco" she whispered seductively and I hummed an answer "put the shopping bags in the car" and then she pushed me back and jumped from where she was sitting. Seeing my stunned face she laughed, throwing her head back and letting her voice echo across the parking lot.

I pouted at her and started loading the car up, as she came over and started helping me. I returned the trolley as Hermione got into the passenger seat.

By the time we got home, had brunch and two rounds of sex we were sitting on the lounge watching television, wrapped in each others arms. I looked down at Hermione, her head resting on my shoulder, her eyes locked on the show that was on the screen. Sensing that I was watching her, she looked up at me. Her brown eyes meeting mine.

"What?" she asked, her face becoming a little flushed and she looked down, something she did when self conscious. I placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her face back until she was looking me in the eye.

"I love you"


	10. Media Attention

**HarryPOV**

I sighed as I looked down at the latest daily prophet. There on the front cover was Hermione and Malfoy cuddled up in the back corner of a restaurant. The moving picture showed Hermione look up to Malfoy as he looked down at her before they smiled and started laughing.

As much as I didn't like it, I couldn't deny them being together. Malfoy was right, as much as I hated to admit it. We didn't know Hermione anymore, she was a shell of her old person, except this new Hermione was confident, strong and definitely not the girl we knew at school. This girl could take down 200 pound men in the blink of an eye, she could turn her back on us to defend the people that she worked with and could totally ignore us if Malfoy was in the room

There was a knock at the front door and I walked down to answer it. The familiar red hair stood in front of me and I smiled to let him in.

"The portkey we took to the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year was an old boot" Ron said as he stepped in, answering the safety question that we had for each other. I walked back down to the kitchen with him following me.

"Have you checked the internet recently?" he asked

"No. Why should I?"

"Malfoy is a public figure in the muggle world, he gets recognised whenever he goes out. Look at this video" he said, pulling a laptop out from under his arm

He opened it, and the page he had opened had in huge writing across the top 'Draco Malfoy's Girlfriend Fights Back'

_Step son of English Socialite, Draco Malfoy is often seen as a billionaire bachelor. He came across his fortune after his father passed away and from his unknown occupation. On saturday morning he was seen out with an unknown gorgeous brunette at the local supermarket. At the check-out, Malfoy's girlfriend was inappropriately touched by people standing behind her. After telling them to stop they repeated to touch her again. As you can see in the video below, the brunette responded by slamming the man down onto the conveyor belt. Malfoy made sure that the man wouldn't touch his girl again by saying a few words to him and saying, quote 'never get a woman with a black belt angry'. The couple then moved out of the supermarket, where Malfoy then proceeded to calm his agitated girlfriend down, by an intimate talk by his car. We have tried contact with close friends to the Malfoy family but all are keeping close lipped. If anyone has any juicy details on the relationship don't hesitate to..._

I clicked on the play button to the video further down on the page. It was grainy and not the best quality, but it was clear enough to see and hear what was going on. I watched with wide eyes, seeing Hermione break the guys hand and then proceed to slam him on the conveyor belt. I saw as the guy screamed and Malfoy step forward to say a few words to the man, who visibly shrunk back in fear.

"She's changed" I muttered to Ron

"I know" he mumbled back. He clicked through a few more links trying to find more information. He brought up a picture of the two of them outside in the car park, Hermione sitting in the trunk of the car, with Malfoy standing in between her legs, her arms wrapped around his neck. You couldn't see his face, but Hermione was smiling widely.

"Someone just posted this" he said turning the laptop around. It was a picture of the gym that they had taken us to the other day and a picture of one of the men that they had been fighting with when we showed up

_Following recent news of Draco Malfoy and his new unknown girlfriend, members of Jason's Self Defense in downtown London came through with some answers on the couple. Mark Lambini told reporters that the couple had been going to the classes for a few years. "They just showed up one day about two years ago, signed up to all the classes and flew through them all". Apparently the couple, turned up to the classes together for two years although they have only recently become a couple. "They would look like nothing other than friends, although there was something more there, they would arrive together and leave together" another member of the club said. The girl, who we can now identify as Hermione Granger, has been said to be able to successfully take on competition fighters. Owner of the center Jason Shaw said "Individually they can kick ass, together I'd actually fear for my life. They're teaching me moves and giving tips to my champion fighters after they kick their asses. I've asked to to do competition fighting but they both aren't interested" he further explained that the two often fight each other, although has to be ended as no winner comes out from their matches. _

Below that was a video of the two of them in the ring going at each other. Their movements fast, strong and deadly. They moved in synchronization, barely getting a hit on the other person unless they made an unexpected move. I scrolled down to read comments by people that had posted

"_Holy shit, they are amazing- I wish I could fight like that"_

"_That girl is hot"_

"_That girl is so lucky, Draco is sooo sexy"_

"This is insane" I muttered

"I know, they have their own fandom"

"These videos', I didn't ever think that Hermione would ever want to learn that sort of stuff. How could she keep that stuff secret for two years?"

"Easy, we drifted away from her" Ron said

"Malfoy's right. We don't know this girl anymore. We can't make her mind up for her, she's a grown woman and she knows what she's doing. We just have to trust her"

"How can we trust her, if we don't even know her?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it again. That was a good question

**Hermione POV**

"_I love you"_

I looked at him in shock, blinking a few times letting the words sink in.

These were words that I had been aching to hear from him for months now. I knew my feelings towards him when we first started dating and I had just been waiting and worrying for him to say the words to me. I didn't want him to freak out and push me away if I had said them first, he tended to do that. He was used to abuse and neglect that when he was treated like a normal human being, he shied off.

"Hermione?" he asked and he snapped me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me worriedly, apprehension and fear in his eyes. I smiled widely at him, probably looking like a complete goof while doing it, but I didn't care. I rose up slightly and planted my lips on his. He didn't react for a moment, probably from shock, but he quickly responded by kissing me back just as passionately

I pulled away, heavily breathing and looked him in the eye "say it again"

"I love you" he said, timidly

"Oh I love you too" I laughed and kissed him again. It didn't take long for our clothes to disappear and for him to plunge into me. I groaned and leaned my chest into him, needing more- always more

#####

We woke, wrapped in each others arms the next morning. After a quick breakfast we changed and headed towards the gym. Choosing to drive instead of apparate because it was still a little early for the gym to be open. It was 9 o'clock on a saturday and the streets were filled with people running around to different venues. As we pulled up in the gym parking lot, we found it was much busier than usual, but just shrugged it off.

In the gym there was people at all different stations. They looked over when we walked in, but we ignored them and walked over to the locker that had permanently been named ours. I pulled my jumper off, leaving me standing in a royal blue sports bra and tiny bike shorts.

We did a quick warm up and stretches, before we headed over to the ring where Jason was standing teaching a few guys different moves. They were beginners and l tried to look tough covered in tattoos, although they could barely punch correctly. As he saw us heading over he moved the guys off the ring and we moved in, standing at opposite sides and getting ready. I strapped my hands and moved to Jason so he could help me put the gloves on, even it they were only thinly padded ones.

I moved back into my corner and took my shoes and socks off, watching Draco's as he jumped up and down on the spot, rolling his shoulders and smirking at me. Jason stepped into the middle of the ring and we walked over to him, our eyes never leaving each other.

We ignored whatever Jason was saying and smiled at each other

"Im 'iens ut calcitrare asinus tuus" I said and he laughed we walked away from each other

"If thats what helps you sleep at night" he laughed back. Jason looked at us in confusion, having never heard us speak in other languages before. From the corner of my eye, I could see people closing in around the ring, looking at us as we prepared to fight. There were guys there looking on in disbelief and girls that looked downright excited with video phones in their hands. Why the hell there was so many people here I had no idea

"oh sai cosa mi aiuta a dormire la notte" I laughed as Jason shouted 'fight'. We moved to the center of the mat, smirks in place as we danced around each other, light on our feet.

"Course I do" he smiles "me" he laughs and I pounce. He quickly becomes focused and blocks each of my hits. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up, but I twisted over his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his neck and throwing myself down onto the floor. Of course as soon as we both fell to the floor, he manouvered out and we were both on our feet a second later dodging hits that we made towards each other

Nothing was happening so we both made grunts of annoyance between hits.

"È che tutto quello che hai" he said in a snarky tone, laughing and leaning back to dodge another of my hits. Quickly I spun around him, wrapping my arms tightly around my neck

"Gotcha" I whispered in his ear

"You think?" he asked and I hummed in response

"I see" he nodded slightly. Suddenly, he gripped my arms, bent over and flipped me over his shoulder, slamming me down on my back onto the padded floor. He quickly straddled me, holding my legs down with his and pinning my hands under his above my head.

"I gotcha" he smiled, repeating my words from earlier.

"Im sorry, Im sorry- but did one of you finally beat the other?" Jason called out, interrupting our little bubble

"Nope" I smiled, bucking my hips up, forcing Draco to fall forwards. I twisted his leg in mine, rolling us over, so that I was on top. I rolled over so that we were both on our backs, spread eagled and catching our breath.

"Tie" we called out at the same time. We stood and went to grab our things and hopped out of the ring.

"I thought you said you were going to kick my ass" he said, catching up to me. I smiled at him and kept walking. He shrugged and followed me. In expectantly, I stuck my foot out and made him fall face first onto the floor.

"There you go" I sang, walking to the locker and getting my things out

"I've been thinking" he said when he caught up to me

"Uh oh" I said mockingly

"I want to get a tattoo" he said, his face serious

"Really? Where? What?"

"Yeah, a dragon on my back"

So that was how we ended up at a tattoo parlor an hour later. The stencil of the dragon was on his back. The head of the dragon on his shoulder, twisting down so that the tail curled onto his side. It was definitely something that suited Draco, it was dark, with sharp lines detailing the dragons body.

He cringed as the tattooist started to ink his body, but after a while he got used to the feeling and closed his eyes. I walked around the shop looking at the different designs on the wall and traced my fingers over various lines and sketches. About two hours later he was finished and the tattoo artist was bandaging it up and giving him instructions on how to care for it while it heals. As he was paying I looked out of the glass front and saw a few people just sitting on the other side of the road. They weren't doing anything just sitting or standing, about twenty of them. I didn't think anything of them.

As soon as we walked out of the shop they all turned in our direction and I frowned in confusion. They pull phones and cameras out, taking photos of us as we walk down the street towards the car. I know that Draco was a public figure in the muggle world, but we never had people doing this before.

When we finally arrive back to his apartment block, we find a newspaper in front of the door.

_Draco Malfoy's Girlfriend Identified_

_Billionaire and now former bachelor, has been seen out and about with a beautiful brunette. After a video showed of the female retaliating to a mans inappropriate touching, the pair have been the hottest news around London for the past few days. A source tells us that the female is Hermione Granger. The pair are said to have gone to secondary school together, where they hated each other for their schooling years. The source has said that they have worked closely together for the past two years, although their job is still unknown. Hermione is said to be extremely smart, witty and 'the only one that can put Draco in his place'. After researching about her, we found that she is the only daughter to dentists Sarah and Bill Granger, who own their own business in downtown London. News following the original article of the couple at the shopping centre, we have heard that the pair are extremely advanced in various self defense and martial art sports, although won't compete in any competitions. This pair is hot, sexy and mysterious, which only makes us want to know more. And that is something that we can hope to promise. _

"Shit!"

"This could cause problems for us" Draco said, reading over my shoulder

"We need to call Kingsley" I said, pulling my sleeve up and pressing my finger into the 'Warrior' tattoo on my wrist, we then quickly apparated from Draco's apartment and landed in Kingsley office

He looked up from his desk, expecting us. I threw the paper on the table and immediately started pacing

"This could ruin EVERYTHING!" I yelled

"And what do you suggest I do about it miss Granger? I can't stop you from going out in public, unless you want to stay hidden until the time comes. You can't stop people from taking your photo, you can't stop people from writing reports and doing their jobs. They don't know any better"

I ran my fingers through my hair, and sat down heavily in the chair next to Draco, who had his his head resting in his hands

"Unless you want to be going out on the streets in a disguise, you can't stop people from photographing you" Kingsley said

"We need to get the attention off us or else people are going to start putting two and two together, and we can't have people knowing who we are" Draco said, shooting Kingsley a sharp look, reminding him of us almost choking him days prior

"How do we do that?"

"Something drastic enough that people won't want to talk about a relationship between the two of us" I said

"Ha, like what? Mya and Daniel Roberts walking down Diagon Alley in the middle of the day?" he laughed

I looked at Draco, and he looked straight back at me, smirk placed on his lips

"Thats actually not a bad idea"

"You can't be serious?" Kingsley said, snapping into a serious mode

"Deadly" I said

Translations: Sorry if they aren't right, blame google translator

Im 'iens ut calcitrare asinus tuus (Latin): Im gonna kick your ass

oh sai cosa mi aiuta a dormire la notte (Italian): Oh I know what helps me sleep at night

È che tutto quello che hai (Italian): Is that all you have

Picture of Tattoo on my profile

Ok, so this may not have been the best chapter, but I thought it was cute and we got to get to know the real Hermione and Draco better. Any ideas or suggestions that you ant to see in the story don't hesitate to PM me.


	11. Real World

"We want to make sure that people see us" I said the next morning as we prepared to get dressed into our Mya and Daniel persona's and stroll down diagon alley

Draco had changed into a pair of black jeans, worn out boots and a grey polo that would have brought out his eyes, had he left them their original colouring. Now he stood with his brown eyes and copper brown hair and slightly tanned skin, with the silver wedding ring on his left hand. Normally I would look over him appreciatively, but it just wasn't the man I was in love with. Sure this guy had the appeal factor, he just wasn't- Draco

Sighing, I slipped on my black sandals, with gold spikes around the straps. I was wearing black, high waited shorts, with a red corset, that showed off my mid section, finished off with a small fur jacket that went over my shoulders. The plan was for us to act like a normal couple walking down Diagon Alley. Except, we had an act to play. We were dressed so that people would be sure to recognise us, we would act like we were superior to other people around us, with the old pureblood behaviour. People would look and they sure as hell would stand back, not daring to approach us.

"Ready?" I asked, slipping on the diamond wedding ring

"Lets go" was all he said, grabbing my hand and apparating to an side alley off the main road. I could see people walking past, families, parents. All of them none the wiser to the threat of the death eaters around England.

"They'll probably get scared at first" I said "they only associate us with fighting, so they think there will be some sort of threat around here" I said quietly and Draco nodded. We left about a foot of space in between us, to give of the colder demeanor. People didn't notice us at first, but after a minute people froze, and the whole alley went silent. Everyone was looking. Excellent

We walked through although nothing was happening, stopping at a few stores and walking in. After visiting Madame Malkins, we walked out and saw about three photographers in the stores across from us, which is exactly what we wanted. We walked down to the potions shop, taking a particularly long time in their, looking over each and every ingredient

I pull out a piece of parchment and a quill, taking down what we need back in the warehouse and walk up to the owner, who was standing behind the counter looking very pale. When I approached he stood straight and barely moved

"You don't have anything to hide?" I asked in a posh yet disconnected voice. Jerkily he shook his head "then you don't have to be scared" I said, putting the list on the counter.

"How long would it take you to get all these ingredients?" I asked and he looked over them, his eyes flicking from the list to me

"I can nearly everything tomorrow, except for the hair of a merman. That only works if taken on a full moon, which isn't for another three days. I can have it to you by then" he stuttered over it slightly

"Excellent. Im going to need all of that then"

"Where shall it be delivered to?

"Send it to the minister of Magic, he'll know where to send it" I smiled coyly

"That will be fifty galleons" he says. I pull out a coin bag and up end it over the counter, gold coins going everywhere. There had to be at least twenty five more than he asked for

"Keep the change" I smiled and backed out of the store, Draco following. Once we were out back in the street, people gave us a wide berth, then looking back at us. Someone even walked into a pole, I had to chuckle at that.

I looked up and saw Harry and Ron watching on from afar. They were in casual clothes, but I knew they were working.

"Lets have some fun" Draco teased, catching my line of sight

"Well well" Draco called out as we approached them "If it isn't our little wannabe's"

"What are you doing in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked

"Why? Can't we enjoy a stroll in the street, we needed some supplies"

"You never went into the street to get stuff before" Rn stated

"No one knew who were were before, and besides, we have people that can do the job as well. We could get you lowly peasants to get stuff for us and you would have no idea who or what its for"

"We know every potion in the books"

"Not the ones that we invented. Theres a lot of stuff out there that we invented, and could make your skin crawl just from the mention of it"

"Just ask your sister" Draco smiled evilly to Ron, who growled under his breath

"Well anyway, as always your useless presence has annoyed me to my limit so I shall be off"

As we turned and walked away, I felt a sort of prickling at the back of my neck. One of them was going to attack. I looked at Draco and saw he was feeling the same. We continued walking, ignoring the feeling. We got about twenty meters before I saw a purple light head towards us. I turned, just as it hit me. It did nothing, as usual. Except absorb into my skin.

I started to yawn mockingly, covering my mouth with the back of my hand as Harry looked at Ron with wide, disbelieving eyes. I started to laugh slowly.

"When are you going to learn?" I asked. Draco stepped forward with a sly grin on his face. He stood directly in front of Ron, maintaining constant eye contact.

If we looked directly in the eye of a person we can inflict any sort of pain on them we wish through our imagination. If we wanted someone to sprout boils on their face, they would sprout boils on their face, if we wanted someone to blow up into a million pieces, they would blow up into a million pieces. Normally a victim would be so scared of us, they would maintain eye contact with us, so it wasn't hard. I stood behind Draco's shoulder, my eyes wide with excitement and my mouth turned into a dark smirk.

Ron's skin was slowly turning very red. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"What are you doing to me?" he gasped out, pulling his shirt away from his skin.

"Boiling your blood" Draco said nonchalantly. Ron's legs weakened and he started sinking to the ground, Draco crouching down with him to maintain eye contact.

It could have been over if Ron looked away. But he didn't, he kept looking into Draco's eyes.

"I think that enough" Draco said, standing up abruptly and turning away. I followed after him, the both us wearing smirks

"Maybe you might have learned not to mess with us by now" he threw over his shoulder as he walked. People backed away fearfully now. As we got closer to the brick wall that lead to the leaky cauldron I heard a whimper. I frowned and kept walking. We walked past a small alley and I heard it again, although this time it sounded more like a strangled cry.

I stopped walking and cocked my head to the side. Draco stood next to me, looking at me questioningly

"Lo senti?" I asked

Just then there was another cry and I walked slowly down the alley, looking behind each crate box that there was. The sounds were getting louder as I moved further down. Draco stayed at the top of the alley looking at me strangely

I got to the end and gasped violently at the sight of a man and woman. They were huddled into the corner, trying to shield themselves from the breeze that was very strong down the alley that we were in. They had heavily tattered clothes, dirty skin and their hair wasn't in a much better shape. The only thing was, these two people were dead, and had been for a few hours now.

"Daniel!" I yelled and he hurried down the alley quickly and got to my side. Looking at the pair with frowning and sorrowful eyes. The pair were obviously homeless, and hadn't made it through the night. They were extremely malnourished, the wrists that were peeking out from the edge of their too small clothes, was only bones. My heart broke for them

But the crying was still there. The was a large dumpster that they were hiding behind being the source of that. I walked over and opened the lid. I moved a few pieces of flat cardboard and saw a baby wrapped up in old blankets, insulated by old newspapers. I gasped out

"Get Harry" I said to Draco and he looked at the baby in the dumpster. He backed off and walked up the street, before jogging back to where we had left them before. Carefully I took the baby out of the bin, getting rid of the old blanket and producing a new one. I didn't really know much about babies, but I could tell that this baby was small and a little underweight.

Harry and Draco turned down the corner, bringing a few unwanted eyes with them. People stood at the top of the alley looking down trying to catch a glimpse at what was going on.

"Hold the baby, and make sure people don't see" I said, handing the baby over into his unsuspecting arms. As soon as I did the baby started crying. He ignored it and moved a few large crates to obscure people's view.

I pulled some dragon hide gloves out of my bag for both me and Draco and transformed my clothes into something move practical. Now standing in jeans, jumper and boots, I crouched down and looked at the bodies by pulling them out and straightening them out. Which was a hard task, seen as though they seemed to have near frozen into that state.

They had a small backpack that was falling apart at the seams. I opened it up and saw a few pairs of old, but clean underwear in the bag, a can of soup and a jar of some mixed nuts. A coin bag with three sickles in it. At the bottom, wrapped around in plastic, to protect it from the weather I presume was a few pieces of paper and a couple of cards. Identification. I walked over to the crates that were about waist high and spread the papers over them

I looked up slightly and saw a few people gathered at the top of the alley. They must have gathered that there was someone that had died down here as there were a few sad looks.

The first document was a certificate of completion from Hogwarts for Emily Sebastian. There was the same for a Harrison De Luca. Next was a marriage certificate for the same two people and finally a birth certificate. Brady Robert De Luca. He was only two months old

De Luca wasn't a name we were unfamiliar with. They were originally a Pureblood family that was loyal to Voldemort all throughout the war. Although after they were interrogated, they gave in and gave up names, locations and objects that helped them reduce their sentence and gave them the respect in the wizarding world. After their son Harrison married a muggleborn, the De Luca's disowned their son, stripped him of all his money and sent him to live with his wife's family. The Sebastian's, like the Weasley's weren't wealthy at all. Her father could barely keep a job due to his daily intake of alcohol while her mother had stayed at home as a housewife. Eventually, they lost their home after payments weren't made.

I yelled out in agitation and kicked the crate.

"This could have been prevented" I whisper yelled to Draco

"Why?"

"The De Luca's" I said and his face brought on a look of understanding.

"Am I missing something here?"

"We've been looking for them for a while now" I said "they helped us with something and we owed them. When we found out that Emily was pregnant we searched for her, traced their magic into a forest, only to find that their wands had been snapped. You can't look for people that have no chance of accidentally using magic and have no money" I said

"Kingsley's on his way" Draco said

"Can you do anything to bring them back?" Harry asked

"No, once you're dead you're dead" Draco snapped quickly

Kingsley apparated into the alley and took in the scene before us.

"The De Luca's" I mumbled

"Shit" he rubbed his hands over his bald head. He took a look at the baby in Harry's arms "such a shame"

"Should we take the kid to Harrison's parents?" Harry asked. Both me and Draco chuckled

"They would never want him, and even so, the parents signed over their legal rights when they disowned Harrison. They have no legal connections to him, even if they are blood related" Draco answered

"Who's going to take the kid then?"

I looked over at Draco, questioning him and he looked back at me

He looked over at Harry "Granger and Malfoy" he said and I smiled.

After summoning people to take the bodies away, Draco and I apparated back to his house, with Brady tucked into my arms.

I entrusted Draco with looking after Brady while I drove to the closest department store for some baby supplies. I grabbed a trolley and headed straight to the baby department. I grabbed a large box of nappies, three packs of wipes, creams, powders, dummies, bottles, baby formula, blankets, cot sheets, pillows, toys, jumpsuits and clothes, hats, socks. I was receiving a few strange looks. People were bound to recognise me soon.

I asked helpful worker to help organise me to pick up a white cot, a changing table, a car seat and a bassinet from the back dock. I walked to the counter so that I could pay for my full trolley of stuff. The checkout girl that served me was a teenager that didn't look like she wanted to be there and lazily scanned the items

"Thats $3060" she said and I handed my card over. She swiped it in the machine and then handed me a slip to sign, while she checked to see if my signature matched.

" " she said slowly as I started to fill the trolley back up again.

"Yes" I smiled tightly

"That name sounds familiar"

"Mmmhmm"

"Oh my god, your the girl dating Draco Malfoy" she said a little on the loud side making a few people turn my way

Before she could ask anymore questions I pushed my trolley away from the counter and out the front doors. People looked at me and a few even snapped photos with their phones. I packed everything in the car quickly, putting the trolley back and driving to the pick up area.

Half an hour I was driving home when my phone started to ring

"Hello?" I asked, putting it on loud speaker

"Hermione?"

"Mum! whats up?"

"Oh, nothing, just haven't heard from you for a while. I see you and Draco finally got together"

"Im sorry, work's just been really crazy lately" I said. My parents didn't know what I did, they new that I worked as an investigator in the department of mysteries, but that was it

"I understand, it just would have been nice hearing it from you"

"Im sorry" I say again

"So" she says "I was looking on twitter" I frown. Since when does she tweet? "Did you and Draco know you have your own fan page?"

"What! no I didn't" I said

"Yes ell, the most interesting picture just popped up" she said "your leaving the shops with a trolley of baby stuff, do you want to explain?"

"We found a baby"

"You _found_ a baby?"

"Yes"

"And what about its parents?"

"Unfortunately they died. They were homeless, but they put the baby in a bin to protect it from the cold. You know those people I told you we were looking for. The De Luca's"

"I may remember something like that" she said

"This is their child. I found them down an alley" I said sadly

"Oh Hermione" she sighed

"He doesn't have any family"

"Its ok sweetie, I know you'll take good care of him, until he finds a nice home"

I pulled int the undercover car park at Draco's penthouse

"We'll see, I gotta go mum, I'll call you back later" I hung up quickly and moved to the boot. I made everything smaller and carried it all in one regular sized shopping bag up to the apartment.

Draco was sitting on the lounge nursing a crying Brady. He was still wrapped in the blanket I had him in earlier.

"Lets give him a bath" I said, upending the bag on the large dining room table and fixing them to their normal size. I grabbed the light green baby bath and moved into the downstairs bathroom and filled it with warm water.

We washed him, removing the coat of dirt and grime on his skin, his skin that had been slightly blue from constantly in the cold turned red from the warmth of the bath. We took him out and dried him off, setting him down on the lounge so we could put a nappy on him and dress him in a light blue jumpsuit. I got a bottle ready for him, while Draco looked through all the stuff I bought. While I fed Brady, he lugged the cot and dressing table up to the room just across from his. I could hear as he used magic to put everything together.

"What are we going to do with him?" Draco asked later as I rocked Brady to sleep. He started crying not long after I fed him, I think it was because he wasn't used to so much.

"I don't know, but he has no where to go. His family won't want him, we're all he has at the moment"

"Foster parents?" he asked, running his hand hesitantly over the side of his face

"No one knows about him"

"Do-" he stopped and thought for a second "Do you want to keep him?" he asked softly and quickly, that I almost missed it. I looked down at the baby in my arms. He looked so calm and content. I loved him already

"Yes" I whispered looking up at him. He looked slightly scared. He didn't know what to do.

"I don't think I'll be a good-"

"Don't" I said strongly "you are nothing like your father Draco. You can't let him control you anymore, he's gone. He treated you wring and you understand that. You know what not to do. I don't know what Im doing either, but thats what every parent has to go through. They don't have any idea what to do, they make mistakes and they learn from them" I said "But you will not be a bad father, I wouldn't let you"

"I believe you" he smiled "we can't take him out in public. What we did today was to get the attention off us, if we take him out in public we'll never see the end of it"

"People saw me at the supermarket" I said "but we don't have to say anything about that, people can come up with whatever they want about that"

"Ok" he nodded "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips

**A/N **

**Ok so the baby wasn't originally in the plan, but it just sorta happened. It was a random idea that I had and I just wrote it down. But I think that Brady will be what others see as Hermione and Draco, and how serious they are for each other. **

**So I can guarantee you that he will be asking her to move in soon, and we'll see what happens from there. **

**Any suggestions? PM me **

**R&R **

**ForeverHP96**


End file.
